The lost soul
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Five years have passed since the last battle. A new enemy appears and all she wants is their souls.
1. Chapter 1

**The lost soul**

**Chapter one: Death**

The cemetery was practically empty . There were only two souls and the graves in that sad place.

"Phoebe , time to go home", Piper said , forcing a smile.

"What?", she replied, without taking her eyes of the graves.

"It's time to go home. You should not even be here... The doctors said you need to rest".

Phoebe looked sadly at her sister.

"Why I didn't anticipate any of this, Piper? But what am I saying... When it comes to husband and children, I never see!"

"Phoebe..."

Piper turned and looked to the graves where Coop and the little girl were sinking steady. Father and daughter were buried side by side, without Phoebe could even participate in traditional rituals.

Phoebe and Coop were casually following into the hospital. It was time to give a warm welcome to Patricia, the youngest Halliwell. It was very quick. In a moment of distraction, Coop turned to Phoebe and looked away from the road.

They hit a truck travelling in the opposite direction. Coop died instantly and Phoebe was taken to the hospital as soon as the rescue was arrived. There the child finally came into the world. But unfortunately the small Patricia lived only a few minutes.

Just as Prue's death, they've tried every magical way possible to bring them back, but nothing worked. They gone. When they tried to summon Coop's soul, the elders didn't allow the spell to work. "Coop was not able to be summoned from the afterlife", Grams said.

Piper suppressed her tears. Coop was a good man. He gave his heart to Phoebe. When they decided to actually start a family together, the elders asked he gave up his powers and live a simple life as a human . And he did it without thinking twice. As a man, human, husband and father, he always had an affectionate look. During the years he lived next to her sister, he made her very happy. Piper had no doubt about it .

And Waytt... As your child liked that uncle... The boy was too close to Coop and would not stop crying, which broke Piper's heart .

It seemed that she could even see images of him playing with the kids, laughing with Phoebe about the fact that the two grow old together, finding gray hairs...

As a big sister, she knew the painful paths that Phoebe took to find Coop and couldn't deeply regretting those two losses very well.

A cold wind began tearing through the cemetery, waving Piper's black hair . Rain drops fall shy from heaven.

"Come on, Phoebe... Let's go home. I'll stay with you and the kids today".


	2. Kaliel

**Notes:**

In this chapter, there are some references to season eight's "Forever charmed".

I'm Brazilian. English is not my first language.

**Kaliel**

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never-never land_

(Metallica – "Enter Sandman")

A year has passed since the car accident. Phoebe was still devastated by the losses of her husband and daughter. At least she had P.J and Paula, her two beautiful girls and her reason to live. But even so she was touched by a deep sadness and she couldn't brush it aside. Sitting on her bed, a glass of wine in hand, she remembered the words she wrote in the Book of Shadows some years ago.

_ " I'd never really known love until I meet Coop; a man who I shared the special little girl I had long ago foreseen, but feared I might never have. Along with two other special little girls i had not foreseen"._

"Patricia," Phoebe whispered. Yes, even though she couldn't hold her in her arms and tell how much she loved her, Patricia existed. A single tear come down Phoebe's face.

"Mom!", Phoebe heard the cry of her youngest daughter and ran desperately out of the room.

"Paula, P. J!"

Phoebe found P. J. on the ground, a shadow over her chanting some sort of spell.

Before Phoebe could run towards them, two women in white clothes materialized in the room .

"Kaliel!", shouted one of them, "Let the girl alone!".

"Ranya, you're starting to piss me off!", he said before disappearing from the room.

Paula remained standing on the corner without understand the situation, and Phoebe went to P. J. who was still unconscious on the floor.

"Prudence Johanna, wake up! Please wake up..."

" Maybe we can help, Phoebe ...", said the woman who Kaliel called Ranya.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?", asked Phoebe, with tears running down the eyes.

"My name is Ranya. And this is Lisa. Phoebe, let me see your daughter. I just want to help, don't be afraid".

After a few seconds, Phoebe nodded. Ranya knelt before Prue, while Lisa watched the scene carefully.

Ranya put her hands on the child's head and closed her eyes. A warm light radiated from her body, bringing peace to Phoebe's heart . Her empathy had not worked on any of these three beings, Kaliel, Lisa and Ranya. She just couldn't read the feelings of any of them. But that light ... That light soothed Phoebe's heart , as if it were a signature of peace and hope.

"We can help your daughter. Kaliel is a Knight of Shadows, he came here looking for your daughter's soul".

"Did he stole my daughter's soul?", Phoebe asked with a shaky voice.

"No, but she still needs help. Please let Lisa help her. She is a magical creature. she can cross dimensions and help souls. P. J's soul is in some other dimension and needs to return to her body. Do not worry, her time has not come yet".

Phoebe nodded once again. Those two girls radiated such a peace, it wasn't difficult to trust them .

"Go, Lisa, and put your hands on her forehead. Don't be afraid", Ranya said before looking to a doubtful Lisa.

"I don't know if I can ... Perhaps it's better if you do this"

"You can do it, Lisa . And I 'm right here with you".

Phoebe watched with some concern that dialogue. It seems that Lisa was just learning. There would be some risk to P. J?

Lisa closed her eyes before touching the forehead of the child who was lying on the floor.

Phoebe once again saw the warm light that brought her so much peace. Little Paula finally left corner of the room and slowly walked up to her mother. The little girl couldn't really understand what was going on there.

"Concentrate, Lisa . And you will find her", said Ranya.

The light radiating from Lisa got stronger and she stood up. Now her eyes were open, giving the impression of looking anywhere.

"What's happening?", Phoebe asked.

"She found P. J!

"Go, Lisa!. Bring P. J's soul here", Ranya said with a serene smile.

Phoebe turned his gaze again to Lisa and realized she was slowly disappearing.

"Where did she go?", Little Paula asked with a shake tone.

"Where is your sister is", Ranya replied gently.

"It will take a long time?", the girl asked again .

"May take a while..."

Phoebe decided to call her sisters. And in an orb, Piper and Paige appeared in her sister's house .

"What happened?", Paige asked.

Phoebe tried to explain the whole situation.

"Prue is stuck in a Cosmic Void between life and death?", Piper asked with concern in her eyes.

Phoebe and Paige turned their eyes to her sister . Now they remembered that years ago Piper went through similar situation.

"I don't know where she is. Lisa felt the place and moved there to help her soul. Maybe in a Cosmic Void between life and death, but can also be anywhere".

"And who are you?", Piper asked very curious.

"The only thing you need to know about us is that we are magical beings. Lisa is the kind of a guide of souls, a guardian, she has the power to travel plans so that souls do not become trapped or lost. I am a mentor and a guardian to".

"Once I was in the Cosmic Void between life and death , and I met someone there ... That man said to me that he's the only one who's there for all eternity. It was he who led me back. But I'm sure he wasn't one of you. Or was he?

Ranya understood exactly about who Piper was talking. But although it wasn't a big secret, Ranya believed that, at least for now, it was better not to reveal that Cole had officially become a guardian. To his relief, P. J. was restored at the same moment that Lisa reappeared in the room.

Phoebe ran toward her daughter with shaky hands.

"Thank you...", Phoebe brought tears in her eyes. She was not sure who that woman was, but just had to thank her for bringing her daughter back .

"Congratulations, Lisa. You did it. And alone!", Ranya said with a twinkle in his eye .

"Do you think one day I'll be as good as Cole?", asked Lisa;;

After so many years, the mere fact that someone is called Cole didn't mean anything to Phoebe, neither Paige. But Piper immediately turned to the pair in front.

_ Lisa , Lisa ... You have a very, very big mouth_, thought Ranya.

"Of course you will, Lisa...", Ranya said quietly.

Piper made a statement to say something but was interrupted by her niece, who ran to Lisa to thank her for everything.

"Thanks! I saw my mom, but... - The girl was crying, confused .

"It's okay, honey", Phoebe gave her a reassuring hug, wondering why a child should go through such an experience.

"She was in the void between life and death. But don't worry, she'll be fine", Lisa pondered .

Phoebe nodded and asked to the two guards in front of her :

"Why is this Kaliel came just after my daughter?"

"He's behind the soul of a powerful being. I only managed to get this far thanks to the vision of one of our guardians, our oracle".

"This means that all of us are in danger?", Piper questioned.

Ranya stopped to reflect for a few moments before giving a answer:

"Unfortunately, I think so . You are the famous Charmed Ones after all. All of you, including your kids, are part of a powerful lineage of witches and wizards .

"And he wants those souls? What he intends to do with them? There must be a reason...", now Paige was talking .

As Ranya become quietly, Phoebe talked:

"Please, we deserve to know the truth. If our children are in danger, we have to know. Although magic is not as strong as before, I assure you that if it's to defend my family, I'm ready to fight again".

"Phoebe's right", Piper speaks reinforced her sister.

"This battle is not yours...", Ranya replied evasively .

"If our children are in any danger, then the battle is ours!", Paige said decisively, "Please, tell us what is actually happening?"

Ranya took a deep breath before going on. Perhaps the help of the legendary Charmed Ones were not something to be despised.

"You better sit down and let the kids play. If you really believe that this battle is yours too, you need to know the story..."


	3. Light and darkness

**Notes: **In this chapter, there are some references to Season four's "Womb Raider".

**Light and Darkness**

"Don't worry. Your daughter will be fine", said Lisa before took P. J. and Paula to outside.

"I know. She's a fighter", replied Phoebe.

And she really is. Four months after the last battle, Phoebe and Coop got married. Only a month later Phoebe discovered that she was pregnant. The beautiful girl of her premonition was coming. But P. J. was born prematurely and she had to fight to survive.

A year after P. J. was born, she got the news. She was pregnant again. In this time, it was a normal pregnancy and Paula was born on the Christmas Day, 2008. A little earlier than her incredible premonition about the future, it's truth, but who carried? She was enjoying her beautiful girls, her dream coming true.

_Future is always changing_, thought Phoebe

_And now Patricia and Coop were gone._

_ Future is always changing... And I lost them._

Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Ranya sat on a couch before the young guardian start her story:

"Guardians are magical beings who are able to cross different realms and different plans. Our mission is to help lost souls to find their way back or to move on. It's also our mission to prevent the Land of Shadows to penetrate the human world and the peaceful kingdoms".

"And the Underworld?" Piper asked.

"Good question. The Underworld is not a free territory for us. Well they told me that you are the smartest one", replied Ranya. "But let me continue. We live in peace until the day Despina, the goddess of Shadows, decided start a war against us. She wanted to cover the earth with human blood and enslaving souls. She wanted us to join her and, unfortunately, a small group accepted her proposal. They, the traitors, followed Despina and became Knights of Shadows. There was a big fight in our kingdom, but in the end Despina and her followers have been sealed in their land of darkness. We protected the human world from them, and peace had finally been restored in our kingdom. Nevertheless, a year ago, nobody knows how, the portal was opened. Despina and her followers were able to leave the Land of Shadows again. Luckily for us, Despina had no power outside of her world. But even so, she got new followers, who are capable of terrible things ... they've been trying to strengthen her. Despina's followers think they can use souls to completely break the seal. Earlier, they searched for slaves in planes like the Cosmic Void between life and death, looking for lost souls, especially if they had some sort of power.

"And they captured someone?", Piper questioned, immediately thinking of Cole Turner.

_ Cole ... Was he captured?_, Piper thought.

"Fortunately we've been able to frustrate their plans. But now they're going too far, they're going after magical souls here, on this plane. Despina believes it will be more difficult to us to protect those innocents in this territory. That's why you and the your children are in danger. Nowhere is safe. Unfortunately, even Magic School. I have followed Kaliel, only thanks to our oracle's help, which have the power to foreseen such attacks. The bad news is that only a small group of guardians knows how to fight. We are not warriors by nature. It's getting increasingly difficult to keep humans safe", Ranya finished her story.

Phoebe stood decided.

"I know the story now. I'll fight with you!".

Piper and Paige walked towards Ranya. Their children were the most important. Even if they needed to fight again. After all, this is the fate of who was born in their family. Well, they would fulfill their destiny no matter what stood in their way, especially for the children's safety.

"We'll fight too, together";

Ranya smiled. The truth is that the help was more than welcome. The only thing to think about it is that maybe the Charmed Ones didn't like to know who will fight with them too.

"I need to go back now. I need to discuss with the High Council about the help you offered, and finally, how to give you the power to face those enemies. But our Council is not easy to convince.

"No matter what they will decide. I'll defend my children - Piper said firmly.

"I have no doubt about it", scooped Ranya.

A warm light emerged from the guardian's hand and three crystals appeared.

"Tomorrow, at this same time, I'll be here with the answer. Until then, stay with these crystals. If anything happens, call me by holding the crystals.

Phoebe gives Ranya a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you. If you had not come, I don't know what could happened.

And with that, she gives a big hug to Ranya. And when her skin touched the guardian's, she had a vision:

_ The underworld. Phoebe might well recognize that evil place. The Seer, in her red costumes, standing in front of her younger self, when she was still pregnant with Cole's child, or rather the Source's. That baby was never hers or Cole's. He was just an evil spawn._

_ It was the precise moment when the Seer magically transferred him from Phoebe's womb to her. And there she was, Ranya, watching the scene around her, as if she were invisible to others._

Sensing that something strange was happening, Ranya walked away from Phoebe, who remained silent.

Ranya and Lisa left Phoebe's house, disappearing just as they arrived, while Phoebe sat stunned on the couch.

"What happened?", Paige asked, feeling there were something wrong with Phoebe.

"I had a vision ... of the past".


	4. Visions from the past

**Notes: **In this chapter are some references to season seven's "Seven year witch".

**Visions from the Past**

"I had a vision ... to the past", said Phoebe to her sisters, as Lisa and Ranya disappeared.

"And what do you saw?", Paige questioned .

"I saw the day when the Seer stole my ba..., _the Source's baby_, from me. Ranya was there, watching everything".

"Ranya?", now it was Piper who asked. "But why? What was there to see? She told herself that the Underworld wasn't a free territory for them".

"Can we trust her?", Paige didn't know what to think, after so much time without demons hunting her life was going well and it was frustrating to have to go into battle again.

"My empathic powers didn't work on them. I couldn't read their feelings, but there is something I'm sure. Ranya saved my daughter's life. If she had not come, that monster had taken possession of her soul, and I don't even want to imagine the pain that would come with it. And the other guardian, Lisa, she rescued P. J. from that terrible place", Phoebe said, closing her eyes, trying to forget the thought of her daughter's soul lost somewhere in the shadows.

"Piper, you were in The Cosmic Void between life and death years ago. Did you received the help of some of these guardians? Ranya explained that they guide lost souls ... Do you know anything about them?", Paige turned to Piper.

Piper didn't know what to answer. She never told her sisters who she met during her experience on that fateful day. She understood that this story would only serve to concern Phoebe, who, after all that pain, had moved on.

_"__What are you exactly? Ghost, demon, poltergeist, nightmare?", Piper asked._

_ "None of the above. We're caught in a cosmic void... between life and death", Cole replied._

"Earth to Piper ...", Paige let out a laugh .

"I..."

"Piper , what's wrong?", Phoebe casted a worried glance at her sister.

A whirlwind of thoughts invaded Piper's mind. She kept this secret for so long... more than six years... What would be Phoebe's reaction to know what she's kept to herself for so long?

Noticing how her sister was concerned, Phoebe and Paige sat beside her .

Piper then turned to her middle sister, hoping that the decision to tell her what happened years ago wasn't wrong.

"Phoebe, you know how much I love you. And a few years ago, I decided to hide something from you, because I believed it was the best for you. And no regrets. But now the time has finally come for you to know the truth.

"Piper... What are you talking about?"

"I found no guardian in the Cosmic Void between life and death... I met a person who told me he was stuck in that nasty limbo. He told me that he was the one who had to stay there forever and he helped me".

"Who are you talking about, Piper?", Phoebe felt a chill down her spine.

"Cole...", she replied simply.

Phoebe got up and moved away, horrified.

_Cole?_

"Cole? How? Cole?", Paige swallowed.

"It was Cole. I found him there. But you couldn't see him, nor me. He stayed with me the whole time until I got back to my body. He helped me in the past and I feel that now he might need our help. I'm worried. These enemies are looking for lost souls, especially those who have some sort of power and Cole fits that description perfectly. He told me he was stuck there, and if Kaliel found him?

Phoebe turned her back to her sisters:

"Cole is not our problem, Piper".

"Phoebe, I know it's hard..."

"I don't care what happens or what doesn't happen to his soul. For me, whatever... Cole came out of our lives a long time ago, Piper. And I don't want to hear his name, do you understand me?

"But..."

"No, buts Piper. That... that traitor will not come back in my life, even in past stories! Do I make myself clear?"

Undisturbedly, Phoebe walked to her room and slammed the door behind her.

_He helped Piper ... _

_No... He's evil... _

_ He was the Source of all evil._

_He isn't important to me, not anymore._

_ I will not look back... I don't care about him..._

_ I don't care..._

Phoebe wiped a slight tear trickled from the corner of her right eye.

_He betrayed me._

_ I lost him to evil..._

Piper came home thinking about everything that happened. She hugged Leo and their children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda as if the world was ending. They were too precious to lose. After so many battles against innumerous demons, she would not succumb, not now, not ever.

"Piper, we'll get through this together", Leo hugged his wife, willing to comfort her and cheer her as always .

"What do you know about these guardians?"

"They are beings who keep other plans. They help lost souls, but there are those that are extremely powerful, capable of fighting the shadows".

"Like Ranya?"

"Ranya is legendary! She is the most powerful warrior among the guardians!".

Piper cast a warning glance toward her husband. He was too excited to talk about that woman .

"Leo..."

"But she is really legendary! She's a powerful being who chose to lead a simple existence as a guardian. They say she refused to join the Council of Elders".

Piper rolled her eyes...

"Ok... Ok... She's great, but you're mine. Don't forget that".

"You are cute when you're jealous".

"I'm not jealous".

"Of course not, baby, of course not...", Leo said, kissing his wife.


	5. Ben's tale

**Notes: **In this chapter, there are some references to season four's "Womb raider"

**Ben's tale**

The gardens of Adila.

The land where live the guardians.

"Do you think that the High Council will accept the witches' help?", Lisa asked.

"I don't know, Lisa. I don't even know if it's a good idea to let them get involved", Ranya replied simply.

From a distance, she could see a boy of about eight, nine years old who was playing alongside his father. When the child became aware of the Ranya's presence, he ran toward her.

"Mom! You're back!"

"Did you had any doubts?", Ranya questioned, as she opened her arms to receive him in a embrace.

"No. .. Of course not!"

Then Ranya's eyes met Cole Turner, who walked quietly to her.

"Ben, do you want to go with Lisa? I need to talk with your father".

"Okay...", answered the boy, who rolled his eyes.

Lisa gave her hand to the boy and both vanished.

"We managed to arrive on time and prevent Kaliel's atack", Ranya said to Cole.

"I had no doubt about that...", he said with a slight smile.

"He attacked the eldest Phoebe's daughter, just as the oracle predicted. Kaliel ran away when we arrived. The girl's soul was stuck in the Cosmic Void between life and death, but Lisa rescued her".

"Doesn't he even try to fight ? Not his style..."

Cole hated the fact that he couldn't go this time, but he couldn't be exposed like this in front of that family again. Much time has passed and the best for everyone was that his destiny remains secret".

"I know that. I also found strange... Maybe the girl wasn't exactly what he wanted".

"Anyway, they're in danger, Ranya. They found a gold mine in the Halliwell family and I'm sure they'll not give up so easily".

"I know you care, but they'ill be okay. We'll find a way to protect everyone... The Charmed Ones knows about the whole situation. I explaining everything to them. Obviously they know nothing about you, but the sisters are willing to fight with us".

"But it's to dangerous to them. They're witches, Ranya. Kinghts of Shadows can't be vanquished with potions or spells", Cole's denoted impatience.

"That's why I'll talk with the High Council. If the Charmed Ones have the necessary artifacts..."

"Artifacts?", Cole asked before dropping a mocking laugh.

"Yes, they're magical, Cole. They can use the special artifacts and help us".

"You know what that means, don't you? They will discover the truth about me, who I am now".

"Maybe it's our only option: fight together, all of us...".

"They will not accept to work with me. In fact, things will get very ugly if they know the truth about me".

"Be cool. I need to talk with the High Council first. Everything is gonna be fine".

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Honestly, things are not going very good for us... We need help. Look to ours friends, Cole. They're not soldiers. The High Council should know how to act".

Cole thought for a few seconds before answering:

"Maybe you're right".

"I 'm always right...", she became with a smile .

"Yeah, and I 'm the arrogant one...", Cole said with a smirk.

Ignoring his comment, Ranya went to the castle where lived the High Council, a group of a five wise and powerful guardians, who were chosen to guide Adila. Ranya herself had been invited for years to be one of them. But she never accepted their proposal.

The door of the room where the High Council had his meeting opened softly.

"Rayna , what do you want?", asked a man with gray hair, the eldest one.

"As you know, the Knights of the Shadows are becoming bolder and now they're attacking the human plan. Kaliel was searching for a child, a magical child, who belongs to a large family of witches".

"The famous Charmed Ones. Did you protect the child?"

"Yes, I did... But... her family has magic and understands the danger around them. The witches, the Charmed Ones, want to help us to fight the Knights of Shadows and protect their family from any harm".

"But this battle doesn't belong to them. It's our job fight these enemies .

"I know that and that's what I told them. But they insisted on helping".

"Ranya, you know that their powers are beyond the Knights of Shadows and the only way they would contribute is if they use the artifacts to fight".

"Yes, my lord, I know that. Actually, I would like to ask permission to give these artifacts to the witches and teach them how to fight our enemies".

"Ranya, the artifacts should only be used by guardians. Why give it to them?"

"Just because we need help and they're witches after all", the guardian argued with the utmost simplicity. "Now I must to say that this may displease the elders..."

The old man let out a soft smile. He trusted Ranya. And then the idea of displeasing the elders was not all bad at all... After a exchange of glances, the council turned to Ranya:

"And what about Cole? Once the Charmed Ones were his family and it didn't end well... Surely, they must fight together. Do you think this will be worth? You know that Cole's heart itself may plotting against him. And we have very strict rules here, do not get involved with mortals, our destiny runs separate from them", now it was Selena, the leader, who was talking.

"It's been a long time since that time and Cole accepts his fate as one of us . He knows that it's impossible to resume the ties of the past. He never tried to approach them, proved his faithfulness to us, grabbing the chance given to him".

"And what about Ben?"

Ranya's heart leaped. Ben should never be involved in this. He was the child she rescued from a cruel fate. He was her son and she loved him, with all her heart and soul. She would protect him for everything.

_When the Seer tried to steal the unborn child from Phoebe, casting her spell, Ranya was there watching everything._

_She saw when Phoebe screamed:__"__My baby"._

_"He was never yours, or Cole's. From the moment of conception this baby was mine", The Seer said. Then she unbuttoned part of her dress to reveal the baby moving inside her._

_ Ranya closed her eyes, thinking what she could do to help the unborn baby, his innocent soul. _

_ "Time is running... What can I do?", Ranya thought._

_ Ranya saw that was hard for the Seer to handle the baby's power._

_Finally, __Ranya decided casts a spell too and kept the unborn child on his own belly. Her magic was too strong and caused a huge explosion. No one saw her, no one could sense her coming or going. Everybody thought that the explosion was caused by the baby's powers. _

_ Everybody thought that baby was dead. _

_ Unfortunately, the baby was still possessed by evil and she needed all her power to help him. She used her warm light and the Source's essence left the baby's for good. The High Council was very worried about the child's safety. After a high-risk pregnancy, Ben was born. _

_ "I love you... And I'll protect you. No evil can touch you, cause you are my son now. You'll grow up here with me. I'll call you, Ben, like your grandfather"._

"Ranya, did you linsten to me?", Selena asked.

"There is no reason to involve Ben in it. He is well protected here and there is no reason to let them know about his existence".

"Okay", Selena nodded. "We'll accept their help, Ranya. But you are responsible for Cole, do you understand me?".

The guardian nodded and left the large meeting room. She walked on, until her eyes meet Cole again.

"And then?", he asked.

"They agreed. But they're worried about you".

"Me", he whispered in a tone of disappointment.

"Actually, I 'm also worried... Do you think you can handle this situation?

"I will never betray you. I took my place here, away from her. I never went after her. Never tried anything. I've always been loyal to the guardians, I've always been loyal to you, Ranya!", He concluded with some disappointment.

In Adila he found not only peace, but happiness, a happiness that he thought was lost to him forever, after the events that led to his vanquish in the alternate reality created by him . Thanks to Ranya, he met Ben . And they were his family now .

"I know that. I'm only concerned about you. I care about you".

Cole remained silent, his eyes still expressing some disappointment. Understanding that he was upset, Ranya decided to leave him alone and give the space he needed.


	6. Allies?

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of its characters_

**Allies?**

Ranya left Adila, thinking about her next encounter with the Halliwell sisters.

_ I wonder how they'll react when I tell them the truth about Cole_, Ranya thought.

Their help was more than welcomed, it was essential. Despina become more and more stronger and your soldiers too. On the other hand, few guardians were warriors by nature like Cole.

_Cole_. He was himself a target. Despina, the goddess of Shadows, gives the order to capture him alive. And, to make things worse, Cole had a past with the Charmed Ones. Will they accept to fight with him? Will he handled it?

That was it, it was time. The Halliwell sisters waited for her to give them a answer.

"Do you brought your answer?", asked Piper.

Ranya nodded.

"Your help is more than welcome. We need to stop Despina and her warriors, before they hurt or kill someone. The High Council approved the alliance between us and I'll deliver to you the artifacts that will help you to defend your family and this world. But... Before that, I need to tell you the truth".

"What truth? What are you talk about", Phoebe asked suspiciously .

"A few years ago, there was a lost soul trapped in the Cosmic Void between life and death. My mission was to rescue him. And that's what I did".

"And?", Paige was already looking forward to the history .

"I have to say he was a very stubborn man. His name was... is... Cole".

"Cole Turner", Phoebe whispered with sadness in her eyes. Piper and Paige remained silent.

"Yes... It was very difficult to convince him to leave that nasty limbo. But I did it. Cole is very special. He helped a lot of souls".

"He helped me when I got there...", Piper said quietly .

"That's right, Piper, he helped you and others. For almost two years, we only observed him. In fact, it was hard to know what to do with him, until I saw the puzzle come together. He was one of us... He belong to us".

"Does he live with you? Is he a guardian, just like you?", said Phoebe with anger in her voice.

"Yes, Cole lives with us and he's one of us now. He became a great guardian. That's what you needed to know before receiving the artifacts. We'll fight together. You'll fight side by side with him".

"Great warrior? Great guardian? Cole has nothing good in him!", Paige said with hatred in her voice.

"Ranya, we don't trust him. There was a time when he was very special to me, a time when I loved him the most, but he betrayed me, betrayed us. He's evil. He tried to be good, but I lost him to evil", Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

"And it's only a matter of time before he breaks your trust in him, and hurt you", Paige added.

Ranya was already opening his mouth to reply, but Piper finally decided to say something .

"Ranya , Cole is with you for a long time, don't?

"About five years... And he never betrayed us... And I'm really sure he never bothered you".

"But...", Phoebe started with a whisper. "Cole has put my family at risk, Ranya. And now I have two daughters... He's evil, I told you... He'll try something..."

"If your concern is that he comes back to be part of your life, keep quiet, Phoebe. We have very clear rules in our kingdom. It's absolutely forbidden to have connections with mortals. This is a very serious rule and Cole know that very well. For five years he lives with us and he never approached you or your family. Furthermore, I'll vouch for him".

"Will you be responsible for Cole?", Paige asked ironically. "Good luck!"

"Cole is one of us now... The proof is that he no longer bothers you", Ranya said with conviction.

The sisters looked at each other, before they nodded.

"Now, the artifacts. You'll need them to work with us. Never forget that the power of these warriors are far beyond your magic".

"So before you gave us those crystals. They're artifacts . And without them we can't contact you", reflected Piper.

"Yes, let me explain...", she said picking up three objects.

First, she took a bow and several crystals arrows.

"A crystal arrow can defeat a Knight of Shadows, Piper. You need to learn how to use them properly".

Next, she took a ring and put it in Paige's hands.

"What's that? The One Ring, _Galadriel_?", asked the younger sister with a smile.

"Sorry, I don't understand...", replied Ranya.

"The One Ring? The Lord of The Rings? Frodo, Gandalf..."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what are you talking about", Ranya said a little embarrassed.

"Paige, she's a guardian. Obviously, she doesn't know that history", muttered Piper.

"Forget, Ranya... What can I do with this ring?", Paige asked, more seriously now.

"This ring can create a reflecting shield and _returns the attack to the enemy"._

_ "Cool", said Paige with the ring in hands._

_ "Now you, _Phoebe. Our oracle is become old and tired. She said that you'll be the great oracle in this battle. And she gave that to me", Ranya said and gave to Phoebe a mirror. "The Mirror of Fate".

"The Mirror of Fate...", Phoebe repeated the words in a whisper.

"With this mirror, you can see through the plans, even in the Land of Shadows. It can also show the past. You'll need create a spell that refers to the past time you want to see. But remember: sometimes the best thing to do is to let the past go and move forward".

"Don't worry. I'll be careful, Ranya", Phoebe replied.

"Great. So you can already start. Let's see what you can see".

Phoebe took a deep breath and looked to her sisters. She looked anxiously at the mirror when she felt a soft hand over her shoulder .

"You can do it, Phoebe. Look at the mirror and be focus. Repeat the words after me:

_Mirror, Mirror of Fate_

_Open a light gate_

_Go through time and space_

_And let me see Despina's face_

Phoebe chanted the spell and the mirror showed her a land of ice and death, a place that Phoebe suspected to be the Land of Shadows. There are a richly ornamented room, where there were two people talking , a man and a woman.

The man, Phoebe recognized almost instantly. Kaliel was the knight who attacked her daughter. The woman wore a long blue dress with crystals all over it. Her eyes were a grey that Phoebe never before seen equal. Her skin was extremely white, in contrast with her long black hair.

_ "My Queen!", Kaliel made a sign of reverence to the woman before him._

_ "Kaliel ... I want that power, the power of that family. But what's making me really angry, Kaliel, is that you are take too long to bring to me what I want the most!_

_ "My queen, he's not an easy prey. He knows how to defend himself very well, he's a powerful guardian. And, above it all, he is Ranya's protégé!_

_ "Ranya! We need to find a way to destroy her. I hate that guardian". _

Phoebe saw the images disappeared, as she fell a weakness in her knees.

"Phoebe...", Piper whispered, worried about her sister.

"I'm fine, Piper. I just...

"You got tired", Ranya explained. "These visions will always have this effect on you, Phoebe. But it's just tiredness".

"Did you see something?", Paige asked.

"I saw... Kaliel and a woman. The two were talking. He called her _My queen_. She was very white, with grey eyes. Her hair was long and black".

"Despina. You saw Despina", whispered Ranya.

"She said she wants the power of _that family_... Our family... She also said she's pissed off about the fact that Kaliel takes too long to bring what she wants the most. She seemed to be talking about an object, but she spoke about one of you, Ranya. Kaliel said he's a very powerful guardian who knows how to defend himself, your protégé. Despina wants to destroy you, she hates you, Ranya".

Ranya stepped back, staring at the floor .

"I didn't know that... I knew she wants him, there's a order to catch him alive, but this..."

"Does she want that guardian's soul too?", Phoebe asked .

After a few seconds of reflection, Ranya replied: "I find it important that you know that the guardian who Despina has been trying to capture is Cole, Phoebe . And, no, she has no interest in enslaving his soul..."

"Of course not. She probably wants to make him one of his evil soldiers. Evil always goes after him...", Phoebe reflected sadly.

"It's nothing like this", Ranya said.

"And what does she want with him anyway?", Piper frowned.

"She wants to make him her mate. As he refused the offer, she sent her soldiers go after him".

Phoebe felt her blood run cold. "Mate? What are you talking about?"

"When the seal's broken a year ago, the Knights of Shadows captured some fairies. They believed that their blood would strengthen Despina . A group of guardians struggled to rescue them. Cole was there and Despina put her eyes on him. She became obsessed with him and offered a place in the Land of Shadows beside her. But he refused her proposal. Of course Despina didn't accept a simple _no_ like answer. First, she felt so much hatred in her heart, that she tried to kill him. Even though she had no authority outside her territory, she ventured on a mission with her soldiers to take Cole's life with her own hands. But she couldn't take his life when she had the opportunity. So she decided that he'll be hers, whether he_ wants it or not._ With Kaliel's help, she took him to her home in the Land of Shadows".

"Did she kidnapped him? And how did he came out?", Paige asked .

"Kelvin, a member of the High Council, accepted come with me to the Land of Shadows and we rescued Cole. But she didn't give up. There are an order to capture him alive. And I see that she became obsessed with the idea of making him a prisoner".

"You saved him...", Phoebe let out a whisper .

"They were different times. Despina was still very weak at that time. Today she's much stronger... Well, now I must go back and take your information to the High Council. We must be prepared. You have the crystals if you need me".

Phoebe lightly touched Ranya to say goodbye. To her surprise, once again, she had a vision .

_ Ranya was with Cole in what seemed to be a party. The guardian wore a beautiful cream dress, while Cole wore white clothes. Both were embraced. They were observing a couple who were dancing in the middle of a circle of people . A boy ran to them and Cole put him in his lap ._

Phoebe walked away from Ranya, who noticed the restlessness in her eyes, but chose to remain silent, merely saying goodbye to Piper and Paige.

Phoebe went to the kitchen. She needed a glass of water or something. She didn't hear Cole's name for a long time, and now it seemed that he was part of her life again. Furthermore, it was somewhat disturbing to hear the story around Despina, hear that he was obsessed with him. Finally, that vision . There he was... Although his face was the same, he was very different. There was serenity in his eyes. He was smiling, clearly happy by Ranya's side. It's very clear to Phoebe now that Ranya spoke so caring and warmly about him, because they were together. Phoebe had no doubt that the boy she saw was Cole's son. That child was a miniature of her ex -husband, with his dark hair and blue eyes .

"Are you okay?", Piper followed her sister.

"I don't no ... I had another vision when I touched Ranya".

"And?"

"I saw Cole..."

"It'll be okay, Phoebe. I know it's hard..."Piper immediately wrapped her sister in her arms.

"He was with her, with Ranya... I also saw a little boy running towards them".

"Do you think Ranya and Cole..."

"I think they started a family, Piper . Do you saw the way she talked about him? Full of affection, she protected him, she even rescued him from Despina. And the scene that I saw... I think they have a kid together".

"But this is good news, don't? He moved on".

"Of course... He has a new life there and he seemed happy with her. I can't understand, Piper. I don't know how Cole always cheats death. He must have at least seven lives", Phoebe concluded with a bitter laugh.


	7. Magic School under attack

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Charmed_ or"The summoning spell".

**Magic school under attack**

"Mission accomplished", said Ranya when she meet Cole.

"So, do they know who I'm now?", asked him.

"Yes, I told them the truth about you. And you're right, they didn't accept that very well, especially Phoebe and Paige. Piper was more comprehensive".

"I told you... Phoebe doesn't trust me... and I can't blame her for that", he said with sadness in his eyes.

Ranya touched his face and stroke his hair. "I know it bothers you that she doesn't trust you. I'm not stupid, Cole. I know you still have feelings for her and I can accept that. You have your past, I have mine. But it's important to me to ask you again: do you _really_ understand that you two can't be together?"

"Yes, Ranya... I accepted that a long time ago. You know that", he said with conviction. He couldn't be with Phoebe. They aren't meant to be and he finally accepted that. Nevertheless he still loves her. Good or evil, in life or in death, nothing could change the way he feels about her, but this love couldn't save him from evil. _Sometimes love is not enough_, he learned that lesson very well in the past. He accepted his path by Ranya's side and she became his mate in his new journey as guardian. And slowly he learned to love her in a special way, although he isn't in love with her.

"Good... I need tell you that Phoebe had a vision. She used the _Mirror of Fate_ and she saw Despina. She still wants you, Cole", Ranya changed the subject.

"We know that, Ranya. That's not something new".

"She became obsessed with you. You need to be cautious in battle".

"Forget Despina and the Charmed Ones for now. Let's go home", he said before he offered his hand to her.

While Cole and Ranya made their way home together, the Oracle became anxious. There's something wrong, but she couldn't see what... She was tired and old.

And little by little she was losing her powers.

Wyatt was with his mother and father at Magic School. Of all Halliwell children, he was the most interested in magic and knowledge. He was enchanted by the magical world , dreaming of the day he would become a great warrior in the fight against evil.

But the truth was that Wyatt was very sad today. He missed his uncle Coop. He was much cooler than Uncle Henry, the husband of his Aunt Paige. Coop always told stories of when he was as Cupid, how he used his powers. And it was always pure magic. The two were very close and it was very difficult to accept that he was gone.

Several times, his aunt Phoebe tried to communicate with him, but just as happened with his aunt Prue, the elders didn't allow it . And with that, he never managed to see his uncle again.

But today it would change. He would finally see his uncle and his cousin Patricia. Nothing could prevent him from accomplishing his will. He was the most powerful magical being of the family, he knew he was.

_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me,_

_I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide_

And, for his joy, his uncle Coop appeared with little Patricia in his arms.

He succeeded.

"Unc", he said, as tears came down his face.

"Wyatt... I missed you", said Coop.

Wyatt slowly approached his uncle and cousin, when suddenly Kaliel and two other warriors appeared on the scene.

"Finally! I'm here because of you, but I see, I'll catch something special today. Three magical souls for the price of one! Thanks to you, my boy!".

"What?", shouted Waytt, while Kaliel released two spheres, one for Coop and another for Patricia, trapping their souls in there.

"They now belong to our Queen! And you'll come with me too".

Kaliel tried to catch Wyatt, but Piper appeared in the room, with her arrow in hands. She tried to use the arrow against Kaliel, but she couldn't use it properly.

"Oh, beautiful witch! I see Ranya give to you a little gift. But you can't destroy me".

"You son of a bitch", Piper yelled as she tried use the arrow again.

She almost reached Kaliel's shoulder.

"I took enough for today. See you next time, my boy. And you too, my beautiful witch", Kaliel said, before he disappeared from the room. Wyatt fell to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably. He didn't know these men, but he knew that his intentions were not good . His uncle and cousin were in danger now in their hands.

And he was the culprit.

If he had not recited the spell, they would be safe now .

"Wyatt, are you ok", asked Piper as Leo entered in the room, with Chris and Melinda.

"They... They took Uncle Coop and Patricia".

"What? Wyatt, what are you talking about?", asked Piper with concern in her voice.

"It's all my fault... I used the Summoning Spell...".

"Calm down, everything will be okay! It will be okay...", Leo said.

_Oh, crap_, thought Piper.

Piper had to think fast on how to tell Phoebe that her husband and her daughter were now with Kaliel. Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda returned home immediately. Wyatt cowered in a corner, crying.

"It wasn't your fault, honey. You didn't know", Piper tried to console her son.

"I can't use my powers on him. I wanted to stop him..."

"Wyatt..."

"One day, mom, I will be so powerful that no one will..."

"Don't say this words... I don't want to hear you talking like that...", Piper hugged her son. And in a flash she remembered the dark future and how Chris sacrificed himself to prevent that.

"I think we need to call Phoebe and explain what happened... Now", Leo warned his wife.

"I don't know how she will react when we tell her...", Piper was trying to suppress her tears .

Piper called to her sisters. Paige was the first to arrive.

"Piper, what happened?", asked Paige.

"I prefer wait for Phoebe, sweet".

When Phoebe arrived with her children, Piper took a deep breath:

"PJ, Paula , why don't you go with Uncle Leo? I need to talk with your mommy".

While the girls followed Leo, Phoebe felt the tension coming from her sister. Something very wrong happened .

"Piper, what happened?", asked Phoebe with concern in her voice.

"Phoebe, there's something you need to know and I'll go straight to the point. Kaliel took the souls of Coop and Patricia".

"Kaliel... What?", whispered Phoebe.

Paige mumbled something inaudible to her and Piper seemed nothing more than a blur. She felt the hand of her elder sister trying to hold her, but the room darkened more and more, until the images and sounds fade out.


	8. When the past returns

**When the past returns**

"Phoebe...", The voice of her older sister seemed a long way off when she opened her eyes.

"Piper, what happened?".

Paige looked at her two sisters with anguish.

"Phoebe, Piper has explained what happened. Coop and Patricia were taken by Kaliel . And now we need to fight to bring them back".

"But how did this happen?", asked Phoebe, still recovering from the shock.

"My fault...", Wyatt spoke softly from the corner of the room.

"What?", Phoebe stood up even more confused.

Piper opened her arms to her son. She hated to see Wyatt so defeated. He was only a eight years old, he was only a child. And what happened wasn't really his fault.

"Phoebe, Wyatt really missed Coop. When we were in Magic School, he chanted the Summoning Spell and managed to call both, Coop and Patricia. That's when Kaliel appeared and took them away".

Wyatt broke away from the protective arms of his mother and involved his aunt Phoebe in his small and fragile arms. "Forgive me, aunt Phoebe!".

"Wyatt, that's not your fault. It's okay, sweet. We'll save your uncle and your cousin".

Wyatt nodded and went back into the arms of his mother, who whispered to her sister: "Thank you!"

"Looks like we need to call Ranya! She should know what to do", Paige pondered.

Piper asked Wyatt to find his cousins, but not to tell them what happened in Magic School.

"Phoebe", she whispered, staring at the floor .

"It wasn't his fault, Piper. I know that".

"We'll bring them back, Phoebe, I promise to you", Piper hugged her sister .

Piper grabbed the crystal and called Ranya.

"What happened?", asked Ranya.

Piper explained everything that happened at Magic School.

"I want my husband and my daughter safely Ranya! That's not fair! I couldn't see them when I wanted and now when my nephew could summoning them, they were taken", Phoebe spoke, this time with years in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that..."

"I want my husband and my daughter, Ranya. Will you help me or not?"

"Of course I will, Phoebe. But first I need to know exactly where they were taken".

Suddenly, a swirl of white and blue lights formed in front them.

"Who are you?", asked Paige to the man beside her.

"My name is Jack. I'm your new Whitelighter", he replied.

Ranya rolled her eyes. "Hello, Jack! The Elders sent you a little too late, don't you think?".

"The Elders aren't happy with this mess, Rani... They sent me to help".

Phoebe was angry. She couldn't see Coop or Patricia after their deaths. And the Elders allowed this mess. She couldn't believe that.

"Why? I couldn't see Coop and my daughter, because the Elders decided that I'm not allowed to see them. And today they allowed Wyatt to do that and Kaliel stole them. This isn't fair to me", Phoebe yelled.

"Wyatt is very powerful. The Elders didn't allow he do that, he just could do it, with his own powers. I'm here to help you. We'll all work together", Jack explained. "Well, Jack, I think it's better Phoebe to use the _Mirror of Fate_. We can discover something about Coop e Patricia", said Paige.

"I think Paige is right", said Ranya.

Phoebe nodded.

With the mirror in hands, she took a deep breath and began to chant:

_ Mirror, Mirror of Fate_

_ Open a light gate_

_ Go through time and space_

_ And let me see Despina's face_

Slowly, images began to appear on the mirror.

_ "My Queen", Kaliel knelt before Despina, offering her two white gems._

_ "What do you brought to me?", asked Despina._

_ "Two Souls. The soul of a being that once was a Cupid, and a baby's soul... his daughter with one of the witches"._

_ "Excellent! The baby's soul is especial I see! Finally, Kaliel! Something that's worth!", Despina smiled in satisfaction._

"What did you see?", asked Ranya, helping Phoebe to stand on her feet.

"Despina... she is with them, they were trapped in a kind of..."

"Gem", Ranya completed.

"I need to do something" Phoebe spoke, as her whole body was trembling.

"Easy, Phoebe", Jack ran to support his new charge.

"Who are you to ask me to stay calm? We're talking about my daughter and my husband here. I can't accept this situation".

"I'm going there, Phoebe. I'll rescue them from Despina. First, I need to come back to Adila and find someone who goes along with me and...", Ranya was unable to finish her sentence as Phoebe interrupted: "I'll go with you".

Ranya frowned. It didn't seem such a good idea. It was too risky. The first thing that crossed her mind was saying no. However, she couldn't do that. Phoebe's eyes are full of despair and pain.

They were the eyes of a desperate mother and Ranya pitied it. Somehow, she and Phoebe were linked.

By little Benjamin .

The child who Ranya saved years ago. Phoebe never knew what really happened with Ben, she never knew that Ranya was raising him like her own son with Cole.

Seeing Phoebe's pain, Ranya felt he owed it to her. At least give her the reassurance of knowing that Coop and Patricia would be safe in their new journey.

"Ranya, I beg you. Take me with you... I've lost a lot, if you really know Cole's story, you know that. I've already lost everything once...".

"I...", Ranya stepped back.

"Please...".

"Okay, Phoebe. You can go with me".

"I'm want to go too", Piper stood next to Phoebe.

"And me too", Jack added.

_Why not?_, Ranya thought.

It was agreed that Phoebe, Piper and Jack would follow Ranya to Adila while Paige, Leo and Henry would be in charge of taking care of the kids.

Phoebe took a deep breath when she realized she'll see Cole again after so many time. But she pushed her growing fear aside. She couldn't think about Cole now. Patricia and Coop were their priorities .

Ranya grabbed their hands and Piper and Phoebe moved with her and Jack to Adila .

If Phoebe were not so apprehensive about the kidnapping of Patricia and Coop, she might've notice how beautiful Adila was.

"Let's go...", said Ranya to Phoebe, Piper and Jack.

Ranya was anxious. She had even warned Cole that his ex-wife and his ex-sister in law were on their way . And there was Benjamin.

If Phoebe saw him, she could suspect something. But it was too late, what was done was done. And more, Phoebe was too preoccupied with her family to question anything.

_No, it's impossible. She thinks that child died with the Seer._

_ She thinks Ben was the Source... _

_ Ben is my son, not hers... She will never know the truth._

Lost in her thoughts , she led her guests into the kingdom. She needed to see the _Golden Book_, which provided the spell that would lead to the Land of Shadows. Moreover, it was necessary to recruit at least two guardians. After all, it wasn't an easy task to confront Despina in her own territory.

On the way, Phoebe was sure she could feel her heart stop a little bit. Her eyes meet a man, who was lost for her for a long time. He was in withes clothes and when he looked at her, she could see his blue eyes widened in confusion and pain.

Phoebe looked at that men with cold eyes. He was really in front of her, alive. The man who cheated death, the man once she loved the most. In the end, he became insane and evil. And she never really asked herself why...

_"What are you doing here, Phoebe?"_, Cole thought.

"Cole", Ranya did turn his attention to her. "What we feared happened. Kaliel could carry two souls".

"What?".

"Kaliel took the souls of Coop and Patricia. We need to go to the Land of Shadows to rescue then. Phoebe and Piper want to help and I couldn't deny this to them".

"I'm very sorry for you", he merely said, staring at the floor.

"I'm sure you are, Phoebe replied coldly. Like Ranya, Cole was an unreadable book. She couldn't access his feelings at all. The only thing she was sure was that he changed again. His eyes aren't insane anymore. It looked like he finally found peace.

"Phoebe...", he looked terrified.

"We need speak to the High Council", Ranya interrupted .

The small group walked together. Phoebe and Cole exchanged a few glances during the rest of the way. Jack was watching them both, as Piper studied Cole's face and took a deep breath.

"It's here!", Ranya guide the group to the castle where lived the High Council.

There, they found Selena, the leader of the council.

"What does that mean, Ranya? What are these people doing here?", She asked.

"They're the Halliwell sisters and Jack, a Whitelighter, I...", Ranya began to explain.

"I know very well who they are! What I asked is what are they doing here?", Selena was visibly irritated .

"Ranya just wants to help. Kaliel kidnapped two souls. He took Coop and Patricia. Patricia was Phoebe's daughter, Selene. It's just a baby's soul", Cole tried to explain.

"I understand. I'm really sorry about this, witch. We'll do whatever we can to bring them back", said Selena.

"I'll go and find a way to rescue them", said Ranya.

"I can go with you", Cole finally spoke again.

"No way!", protested Ranya.

"I want to help, Ranya. I'll go".

"Cole, I have seven letters for you: _Despina_! Go there is like entering the lion's den. Did you forget what happened to you a year ago? If you forgot, I'll refresh your memory. It was totally cliché".

"Ranya...", Cole felt embarrassed.

"_Cole, you belong to me. Don't you understand that?_", Ranya began parodying Despina's voice. "_Cole, you will be mine w__hether_ _you__ like it or not_".

Cole's expression was priceless and Piper couldn't stop the involuntary laughter as Ranya finished her sentence:

"And my favorite quote: _If I can't have you, nobody can_".

"I know it's dangerous, Ranya. But I will not hide here like a coward . It's not my nature, it's not who I am. I'm with you!", Cole told her with conviction.

Ranya rolled her eyes "We'll discuss this later. Now, we have to get the book!"

"What book?", Phoebe questioned.

"The Golden Book...".

"The Golden Book?", asked Piper.

"Well, you have your book, we have our book", Ranya replied simply.


	9. Ghosts from the past

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews. I really appreciate every word.

**Ghosts from the past**

"I don't want to be inconvenient, but we need a plan, don't we?", asked Jack, while Cole flipped through the pages of the Golden Book. The Whitelighter stared at him attentively. The famous Cole Turner, Phoebe's ex-husband. The only one who escaped from the Westland. The Charmed Ones vanquish him twice, but he comes back and became a powerful and devoted guardian. The Elders learned the truth about him some years ago, and decided to keep the secret from the Charmed Ones.

"The Withelighter is right. We need a plan", said Cole.

"I don't know... Maybe a bait!", Phoebe said the first thought that crossed her mind.

"A bait?", Ranya looked at Phoebe strangely.

"Yes, what she wants most of all...", Phoebe said, looking intently at Cole's face.

"No...", Ranya replied firmly.

"And how we could use him exactly?", asked Jack curiously.

"As I understand it, Despina is obsessed with Cole. We'll deceive her, we'll make her think that she will finally get what she wants", Phoebe explained.

"And what's the point?", Cole frowned.

"You will pretend that you agree to be hers, in order to have access to the gems with the souls of Coop and Pa... Patricia", said Phoebe with a shake voice.

"It's too risky!", Ranya turned to Cole.

"But it can work", Cole finally said the words that Ranya was so afraid to hear.

"Cole... Don't do this. It's too dangerous!", she couldn't believe that he was foolish enough to do something like this.

"Ranya, think... It's perfect. I can do that", he said with conviction. "It's too risky, I know. But it's necessary. We need to save them, Ranya".

"You know that our powers won't work very well there. And she'll bind what little remains of your powers, Cole. How she did the last time".

"I can convince her that I turn evil...".

"You would go alone...".

"He's a big boy, Ranya. He knows how take care of himself", Selene said mockingly. She knows Cole very well. Ranya's words couldn't stop him.

"I don't agree with this...", Ranya complained.

Cole approached her and hugged her tightly. "Everything is gonna be ok, Ranya. I'll be careful, I promise to you", he said kissing her forehead, cheeks and lips. Phoebe turned her face away. She didn't know why, but she couldn't see this scene.

"I think you should talk to Ben before leaving...", she said. "I hope you think about him and come back, safely".

"Who's Ben?", asked Piper.

Cole and Ranya exchanged glances before he replied:

"Benjamin... He's my son, our son... I mean, Ranya is the mother...", Cole said a little embarrassed with the whole situation.

After a few seconds of discomfort, a boy appeared in the room and ran to Cole's arms. Phoebe looked closely at the boy. She recognized him from her vision. Cole's son. He was like his father... The same black hair and blue eyes. He even walked like him.

"Ben, what are you doing here?", Ranya asked, while Lisa also entered the room, looking a little embarrassed.

"I apologize. He wants to see you, Cole. He was very excited about something", Lisa said, before the boy could answer his mother question.

Piper stared at the boy, wondering his age. A son of Cole and Ranya should be about four years old. But this child... he appeared to be the same age as Wyatt. The eldest Halliwell sister notice the discomfort between Ranya and Cole. Piper sighed, denying what her mind was telling her. She remembered Phoebe's premonition. Ranya was there in the Underworld when the Seer stole the baby... Cole's baby. If that child were alive he would be of the same age as Wyatt. Like the boy in Cole's arms.

_Please, God, this couldn't be truth... _

_ That boy... That's impossible!_

Cole bent down and gave his son a big hug. "What is it, Ben?".

"I saw... Dad, I saw...", he replied excited.

"What did you see?".

Ben stroked his father's face, a smile formed on his lips. "Two souls coming home because of you...".

Cole smiled back and hugged his son tightly.

Their tiny conversation went unnoticed by Phoebe, who was locked in her own world. Unlike what happened with Lisa, Ranya and Cole, she could read the boy's feelings without any problems. She could feel love, warmth, trust, respect ... That child had an immense love for his father. She couldn't explain why that scene hurt her so much. A strange feeling came over her body when the boy entered the room and she just couldn't face him and Cole anymore.

On the other hand, the conversation between father and son didn't escape Piper's ears. _He had a premonition, like Phoebe..._, she tought. And suddenly, her eyes met Cole's blue ones. And then It was like she could read his mind and look straight into his soul. Cole then returned his gaze briefly to Phoebe and embraced his son again, this time more protectively. After so long, he couldn't even imagine such a situation. He wanted to say to her that it was Benjamin, the son she thought she had lost, the son who was stolen from her, the baby she believed to be nothing more than a soldier of darkness. He wanted say that Ben was saved thanks to Ranya, and he was good, he would never use his powers to hurt anyone. He wanted to say that he's not evil.

So Cole looked at Ranya. She was the only one who saved Ben. Thanks to her, Cole got a new chance of redemption. She saved him and Benjamin from evil, loneliness and pain. She believed they deserved a chance.

Unlike Phoebe.

As hard as it was for him to admit, Cole knew he needed to accept the truth. Ben would never be safe with Phoebe. And although years ago he was capable of any sacrifice for her, now things had changed . Ben's safety was the most important.

"Ben, it's better you go home". The boy nodded, left Cole's arms to embrace Ranya and then go quietly with Lisa home.

And Cole's eyes met Piper's brown ones again.

"Cole, can I talk to you privately for a second?", the oldest Halliwell sister asked, ignoring the warning look from Phoebe.

"Piper...", Phoebe muttered.

"I know what I'm doing".

Ranya and Cole looked at each other before he nodded and leave the room with Piper.

"Cole, I will go straight to the point. That boy... How old is he?", she asked, with fear in her eyes.

Cole stepped back, his gaze away from Piper.

"How old is he, Cole ?", Piper asked again, now in a more angry tone.

"Four years...", Cole still couldn't look directly at her .

"Cole, I'm not an idiot! That boy is older than that!", she said angrily.

"I don't know what you 're talking about...", he looked at the floor.

"Now Phoebe only thinks about Patricia and Coop. She couldn't realize the truth, Cole. But to me the story is different! I don't know how he survived, but that boy is Phoebe's son, not Ranya's. Phoebe got a premonition when she touched Ranya. She saw her in the Underworld when the Seer stole the baby. We don't understand what she was doing there. But now, I can see perfectly. I think she saved him. But I don't know how".

"Piper...".

"He is Phoebe's son and one of his powers is precisely premonition. Phoebe has the right to know the truth, Cole. How could you keep this from her?".

"You talk like I had some choice...". Cole couldn't believe that Piper was accusing him.

"How? How he survived? He was vanquished with the Seer and the council leaders, the blast took everyone out... How?".

"Ranya saved him with her powers, Piper. She's very powerful. She gave to him another chance. He's alive thanks to her", Cole said before took a deep breath and explained to Piper what had happened in the Underworld .

"After all these years, he's here... He's alive", Piper was astonished.

"He's safe here, Piper".

"Phoebe has the right to know the truth, she has the right to know her son is alive, Cole", said Piper with teary eyes.

"She have no right about him. Be honest with yourself, Piper. Tell Phoebe the truth will put Ben's life at risk", said Cole angrily. How could Piper said something like that?

"What are you talking about?", asked Piper.

"Come on, Piper! I know Phoebe. She will find that she can approach him and develop a relationship with him. But the first time he does something that seems suspicious in her eyes, what will happen? I don't want him to feel inferior, or not good enough. I don't want no one tell him he can't be good, that there is evil within him. I don't want him to suffer because who would love him may be able to use magic against him, and eventually vanquish him".

"Are you talking about Ben or about you?", Piper raised a eyebrow.

"Piper, please, let it go. Ben is safe here. No evil can touch him here, no one in the Underworld knows of his existence. He's not evil, Piper. And he is happy. In the end, it's what matters. Leave things as they are, it will be better for all of us. Phoebe lost our son a long time ago Piper. Ranya is Ben's mother. She loved him and took care of him no matter what. In the end, she was the only one that risked everything for him. He was safe with her".

"You fell for Ranya, then?", asked Piper a little curious.

Cole looked at her in indignation. It still took a few seconds before he could answer the question: "That's none of your business!"

"Then no. You don't love her", she smirked.

Cole looked at Piper completely dumbfounded.

"Do you still love Phoebe?"

"Piper..."

"So, yeah... For now, I'll leave things as they are. But don't think this is over, because it's not. For now, you need to go to the Land of Shadows and get Patricia and Coop back. And, please, take care of yourself. My nephew can't lose his father", said Piper softly.

Cole smirked.

_Piper, Piper... You always were the coolest one._


	10. Shadow queen

**Shadow queen**

While Cole and Piper talked outside, Phoebe tried to convince Ranya about her plan". "I know you don't agree with my idea, but Cole is strong and smart. He'll be back".

Ranya answered nothing. Her gaze kept cold, while she was awaiting for Cole.

Phoebe insisted."I know it's hard to see someone you care about take some kind of risk. I myself have been in this position many times before, included with him... But...".

"I know he'll come back, Phoebe. I have no doubt about it", Ranya interrupted. "Because if something goes wrong, I'll bring him back home. I've done it once, I think I can do it again". Ranya exuded power, strength and self-confidence and Phoebe felt humiliated by her. Ranya was showing to her that she was able to defend her family.. Cole was in Despina's hands once and Ranya was strong enough to free him and Phoebe couldn't do the same for Coop and her daughter for more than she loved them.

Suddenly, Cole and Piper returned to the room.

"I'm ready!", said Cole with conviction.

Ranya crossed her arms. In the end, there was this unexpected twist. If she knew it, she wouldn't have bring Phoebe and Piper with her. And, she could saw Ben. But what happened had to happen. After all, Cole accepted Phoebe's idea and had gone alone to the rescue. He was always willing to take the risk, throwing himself against danger, without measuring the consequences. _It's Cole being Cole, Why Am I surprised about this? _Ranya thought.

"Take care of yourself", Ranya said protectively.

"I know what I'm doing. I'll come back, don't worry", he replied.

Phoebe approached Cole and put her hands in his. "I want them both back, Cole. Please...".

Cole freed his hands of Phoebe without saying a word, and, after a deep breath, he began to chant the spell that would lead him to the Land of Shadows.

_Magical forces, open the gate_

_Guide me through time and space_

_Take me to the land of darkness_

_Where the shadows hide._

Cole felt himself transported to the Land of Shadows, disappearing in front of others. Phoebe then tried to grab the mirror of fate, considering how to adapt the spell so she could follow Cole's journey.

"It will be exhausting for you", Ranya warned her.

"I know...".

"Maybe It's better wait a little more", Ranya pondered.

"But...".

"It's not easy for me to wait, but it's better if you wait a little more. Remember how tired you'll be".

"Cole means a lot to you, doesn't he?".

_That's not your business, lady_,Ranya thought. "Of course he means a lot to me... Cole is family... my family", she replied in a polite way.

"I understand... That boy, he is...".

"What about him?", Ranya asked suspiciously while she was observed by Piper.

"It's a beautiful boy, Ranya. He has his father's face, eyes, hair...".

"Yes, he looks like Cole", Ranya said with a smile. "He also has some personality traits of his grandfather too...".

"Grandfather? Your father, I presume".

"No. Cole 's father, Benjamin Turner...", Ranya replied simply.

"Did you meet Cole's father?", Phoebe asked in surprise and confusion. She remembered the premonition she had many years ago where Cole's mother killed his father.

"It's a long story. I freed Cole's father. I don't know if he told you, but some years ago the Triad keep Cole's father imprisoned as blackmail".

"Blackmail?", Phoebe doesn't understand what Ranya are talking about.

"Well, apparently, he didn't tell you. Anyway, it was when he was assigned to kill you and your sisters... If he completed the mission, his father would be free".

Phoebe stepped back in horror. Cole never told her that. She never became aware of this story.

"Finally, he vanquished the Triad. But, unfortunately, Raynor, the leader of the Brotherhood, managed to catch Benjamin's soul too", Ranya continued.

"Raynor, I remembered... Cole told me about him".

"He wanted to force Cole to turn evil again, using his father soul. In the end, Cole vanquished Raynor too and recovered his father's soul. He came to me, asked for my help to free his father. That's when I met Benjamin Turner. Occasionally, he gets permission to see his grandson".

"You and Cole met before that cosmic void"?, Phoebe was shocked.

"Yes, and I didn't imagine at that time that he would be one of us... He looked so lost and sad, his eyes are full of pain and sorrow", Ranya answered softly.

Phoebe felt a lump in her throat. She never knew anything about this. And a little sensation of betrayal performed all her body. Cole already knew Ranya in the past, It was her he trusted.

While they talked, Cole already arrived in the Land of Shadows. He was looking at the landscape around him, clearly wondering where to go, what to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before calling for Despina, imposing his light in the middle of the darkness.

Shortly thereafter a group of Knights of Shadows appeared. Unmoved, he noted the approach of warriors. And just behind them, came Despina: "What are you doing here?", she asked in surprise.

Cole looked at her. She was the same, with her long black hair and her grey eyes. Despina was very beautiful in some way, but nothing couldn't change the fact that she was the Shadow queen. "I broke up with the guardians... And with Ranya...", he replied firmly.

Despina started laughing. "Don't try to fool me...", she said, as her right-hand created some sort of smoke which wrapped Cole's body.

"I'm not trying to deceive you", Cole said, in visibly pain. "I broke with them. I tried hard, but the darkness in me always wins in the end. You don't know who I am, what I 've been... ".

"What are you talking about?", Despina asked curiously, and suddenly the smoke around Cole's body disappeared.

"I was a being of the Underworld, a demon, a very powerful one... I tried to move to the side of good and failed... I ended lost in the Cosmic Void between Life and Death because of my human soul. Ranya decided to give me a chance... I really believed I could do that, but the truth is that evil is inside of me and there's nothing I can do about it. And I think it's time for me to accept that once and for all", he said with an evil grin.

"And you decided come to me", Despine raised an eyebrow.

"I don't trust him, my queen. Maybe it's a trap!", Kaliel said suspiciously.

Despina approached him and stroked his face. "If you're deceiving me, I don't know what I'm capable to do with you". And before Cole could answer anything, Despina kissed him. At that moment, he felt like his blood turned to ice. Her embrace was coldness like the winter and it weakened him little by little. "My wild beautiful bird, get down on your knees before your queen", she ordered to him.

Cole shocked his head: "I'm not here to be your slave, sweetheart", he said seriously.

Despina smiled with the answer. "Of course not... But you'll do what I order", she said and again she created her poisoned smoke which circled Cole's body, forcing him to kneel beside her. "I hope all of you learn with it. No one, even him, disobeyed me", she turned to her soldiers.

Despina extended her hands towards him: "Now, get up and give me your hand", she said with cold eyes. Cole was anxious. He knew how vulnerable he was there and he needed that Despina bought his story, but she seemed very suspiciously and he didn't know how to change that. Hesitantly, he gave his hand to her and she transported them both to a large room.

Meanwhile, in Adila, Phoebe and Ranya were nervous.

"Maybe it's better use the mirror. We could see if he's fine", Piper suggested. She and Jack were sitting on the floor. They didn't know how long they've to wait for Cole's return. That _if he didn't become a prisoner himself_.

"I think it's a good idea. I'll use Cole's name in the spell. I hope it works", said Phoebe. The Charmed One took a deep breath, before recited the spell:

_Mirror, Mirror of Fate_

_Open a light gate_

_Go through time and space_

_And let me see Cole's face_

And Phoebe saw an uncomfortable Cole in Despina's large room. And certainly she wasn't prepared for the scene she saw. Despina was stroking his hair and kissing him.

Cole remained inert, his eyes expressing nothing. Suddenly, Despina's grey eyes became somber: "I can't trust you. You're too dangerous, my beautiful bird", she said, forming a magical chain in her hands.

Cole knew exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted bind his powers, so he couldn't escape from her. If she did that, he'll failed. He knew he needed to think fast, because his freedom was being threatened. "Do you know the proverb, sweetheart?", he asked, gently pushing her away from him. And before she could answer anything, he continued with a smile: "You can cage a bird but you can't make it sing".

Despina smiled and the chain disappeared from her hands.

Suddenly, in Adila Phoebe felt weak and lost the images. "Are you ok?", Piper asked in concern. Phoebe was nauseous. The whole scene made Phoebe felt sick, it was too much for her handle.

"I'm ok... only a little nauseous".

"What happened? Is Cole ok? You look a little nervous...", Ranya raised a eyebrow.

"He's fine, Ranya. Don't worry", Phoebe replied.

"I'll trust you that you'll tell me if something goes wrong. I'll get a glass of water for you", she said.

After Ranya left the room, Piper asked: "Is he fine, doesn't he? You don't lie to her...".

"He's with her, with Despina, Piper."

"And? Phoebe, what happened?", Piper asked, while Jack watched the scene with curiosity.

"She's disgusting. She made me sick, but Cole's fine... He'll be fine...", Phoebe said trying to believe in her own words.

Away from there, Despina smiled. "Very well, I'll let you free... You won't be a prisoner", she said approached him again. This time, he rejected her embrace. "What's wrong with you now?", she asked in a angry tone.

"I 'm still a guardian... I don't want this anymore, sweetheart", he said with a evil smile.

Now Despina had no doubts. Cole wanted to become a knight of shadows, a real proof of his loyalty, she thought. "I understand... You want become one of my warriors. Now you finally agreed to be mine, you can have what you want".

Cole forced a smirk. He knew how to play this game very well. At the most, he felt a thread of contentment for having tricked Despina. Then he kissed her, continuing to play his role there. It was something dangerous, but he needed Despina's trust. And he knew that she would do everything, or nearly everything he wanted. As she promised one day.

"So what you got for me?", he asked, his eyes full of malice.

Despina turned away and come back with two gems. _Patricia and Coop_, Cole tought.

"I intended to use them later, but nothing better than torturing two innocent souls as initiation. You'll be able to feel the shadows growing inside you, my dear", she said to him.

Cole remained calm. So when he was with the souls of Patricia and Coop in his hands, he would carry them with him. Everything needed to be done at the right time. If Despina could stop him, he'll become a prisoner.

"Let me see... I feel two powerful magical souls here. This will be fun...", he said with an evil look.

Despina gave to him the two gems. And for her surprise, the first thing he did was to recite a spell:

_Magical forces, open the gate_

_Guide me through time and space_

_Take me to Adila, Land of Light_

_Where I belong for a long time_

"What does that mean?", Despina tried to stop Cole, but he disappeared before she could do anything. "He make me a fool!", she clutched his head in despair.

**A/N: **_Despine is not the correct name of that goddess... And I choose Despina, like we call her in Portuguese. I corrected the name in all chapters... About Piper's reaction, I agree with all of you, guys, she has no right o be angry with Cole. After all, the Charmed Ones didn't believe that baby could be good. Phoebe said herself that Ben wasn't hers or Cole's. _


	11. Revelations

**Revelations**

**A/N: **In this chapter, there are references to season's four "The three faces of Phoebe".

Cole realized with relief that he was back to his land, to the place which has been his home for the past five years. He met Piper, Phoebe, Jack and Ranya.

"You did it! You saved them!", Ranya looked at him in amazement.

"You have to admit that I'm as good as you are, Ranya!", he said proud of himself.

"I don't know if you are as good as me, but I'm sure that you are the most overconfident of all of us", she said, kissing him.

"Patricia and Coop...", Phoebe's soft voice interrupted them. And suddenly a thought crossed her mind. She doesn't trust Cole. He could try something against her husband and daughter as revenge on her... It was a perfect opportunity after all. She took a deep breath and approach him. Cole brought in his hands the gems which imprisoned the souls of her husband and daughter.

"They'll be fine, Phoebe. We only have to free them", Cole said softly. And Phoebe could relax. She needed to know that Patricia and Coop will be free.

Ranya put her left hand on Cole 's shoulder and gently took one of the gems in her delicate hands, _holding it as if it was_ a treasure.

Piper approached her sister and hugged her tightly. "They'll be free, Phoebe... Everything will be fine!", Piper completed with a kiss on her sister's forehead.

Phoebe couldn't hold back the tears when Ranya began to radiate her warm light. The guardian held out her arms and the gem on her hands began to levitate as Ranya chanted:

_Imprisoned soul, _

_ I come here to free you._

_ To make the spell undone._

_ This prison is not your home._

A light enveloped the gem and slowly showed the form of a man. "Phoebe...", Coop said with a tender smile.

"Coop", Phoebe tried to get closer, wanting to touch him, but his hand crossed his body.

Cole looked with pity for Phoebe, who was soon supported by her sister. "It'll be okay, Phoebe... Everything happen for a reason. Don't forget that", Coop said, still keeping his composure.

At that moment, another character appeared on the scene. He was a tall man in black clothes with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Mi... Michael...", Ranya looked at him sadly.

"Ranya...", he said with some pain in his eyes.

Piper approached Jack and asked in a low voice, close to his ear. "Who?"

"Angel of Death".

Michael stood next to Coop. "We have to free the baby too, Michael", Ranya explained to him.

"I know...", Michael said with a serene expression.

Phoebe soon realized what was happening. Michael was there to take Coop and Patricia with him.

Cole was about to give the gem with Patricia's soul in Ranya's hands, when he was interrupted by her: "You, Cole...", she said softly.

Cole stepped back, still holding carefully the gem. "But I never... Ranya, I never did something like this before", he said. Cole was always confident, but in this moment, he was insecure. He never freed a soul in this condition before. And in his hands there was a baby's soul. Phoebe's daughter. If something goes wrong, Phoebe certainly would blame him. And he couldn't go through this again. He noted Phoebe's eyes on him when he arrived, she was scared. Probably she thought he could do something against Coop and Patricia only to get revenge on her or to get her back. He risked his freedom to save them and she doesn't trust him. And he thought that he had no right to blame her for that. In the end, he went mad, obsessed with the idea to take her back. The strangest thing, however, was that he could barely remember the evil things he did in his last days. _Dammit memory. _

Then Ranya's voice broke his thoughts: "You can do it. Therefore, it's the only thing I never taught you, Cole. I think it's time... Do you remember the words?"

Cole signaled positively with a nod of his head.

"I'll be here with you. Now, focus, show your power and raise your arms. The gem will levitate in front of you". Before the watchful eye of Ranya, Cole began to radiate a warm light. He raised his arms and the gem levitated before him.

Phoebe stared at him with tears in her eyes. That man from her past, who was the cause of so many tears, now emanated a warm light that brought so much peace. That man who she once loved so much, only to be broken hearted, was doing so much for her family. In the end, he lost everything, and now he was trying everything to give peace to her husband and her daughter.

Cole chanted the spell in a softy voice. A warm light enveloped the gem and slowly showed the form of Patricia. And, in this moment, Phoebe was sure that she would be grateful to him forever.

Ranya looked proudly at Cole. He succeeded.

"Hello, little girl", Cole said to the baby's soul in his arms. Phoebe approached. Her teary eyes was full of pain. The girl was her daughter and the presence of Michael there made clear that she couldn't take her baby with her, because Patricia belonged to another place now.

"I can't touch her, not really... But you can...", she said to Cole.

"I'm a guardian, Phoebe. It's only because of that...", It was just what Cole could say to comfort her.

Patricia smiled at Phoebe and Piper discreetly wiped the tears that streamed from her eyes. Michael then came and took the little girl of Cole's arms: "It's time".

"Don't worry, Phoebe...", Coop said softly. "I'll take care of her until it's time for her soul back, starting a new journey...".

With Patricia on his arms, Michael approached Coop, who, without hesitation, followed him.

Phoebe took a last look at her husband and daughter before they fade away and she just didn't fall to the ground because her sister held her tightly. "Everything is gonna be ok, Phoebe ... They are safe now".

Cole wanted to take Phoebe in his arms and say that everything would be fine too. After so long, so many fights and words, he still cared about her. But he didn't leave Ranya's side. He needed to be strong and put those feelings aside.

_ It wasn't meant to be. _

_ And I accept that._

After a few seconds, Phoebe regained her composure and looked at him tenderly. She left Piper's arms and walked slowly at Cole. That man in front of her deserved at least a few words, after all he did for her family.

"Cole, I... I need to say... Thank you! Thank you for help them", she said touching his shoulder gently. And, unexpectedly, she had a vision from the past.

_ Cole was in the Underworld before the seer. He looked around._

_ "How did I get here?", he asked at the Seer._

_ "__The Source's magic brought you. I see you accepting that very soon", she replied. And Cole grabbed her around the neck._

_"__You never told me I would become the Source if I help vanquish him!", he said with angry in his eyes. _

_"__Don't be naive. I told you of my vision. Of you and I doing great things together, this is just the beginning. You can't change your fate. As you can see the evil within you won't allow it", she said, as Cole felt on his knees._

_"__I'll fight it, I'll kill it. I'll find a way", he said in despair._

_"__There is no way. If you weren't clinging to the love for your witch so vigorously, it would've over taken you by now", the Seer conclude with malicious eyes._

Cole stepped away from Phoebe. After so many years, he knew that look very well. He acknowledged the signs of a premonition. He turned away and took Ranya's hands. After everything that happened between them, he felt that he couldn't accept more accusations and misunderstandings.

"Cole...", she said with sad eyes, as she saw him pushing away from her, taking a place by Ranya's side. _Possessed_, _he was possessed_, _and he tried to fight it, _she thought and her eyes became widened.

Piper noted something was wrong with her: "Are you ok?", she asked to her sister.

"I... I'm fine. It's only... Thank you, Cole", she said, while the word "possessed" continued to haunt her mind.

"I think it's better if we teach you how to use the artifacts", said Ranya. "We need to be prepared. You need to be prepared. Call your sister here. Phoebe, our oracle can teach you a lot of things. I can teach Paige how to use the ring and you, Piper, I think Cole can help you with the bow. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea", Piper replied, while Phoebe seemed lost in her own thoughts.

She wanted to confront Cole again about Ben. He was his nephew, Phoebe's son. He was a Halliwell and he couldn't keep away from his family. No more.

"Deal. Go home and take some rest. I know this day was exhausted, especially to you, Phoebe. Tomorrow we can training".

While Ranya took Phoebe and Piper back home, Jack met Roland, the Elder who chose him to this mission."I went to Adila with Phoebe and Piper. With Cole's help they brought Coop and Patricia back", said Jack.

"I know that. Their souls are back where they belong now", Roland replied.

Jack nodded and was almost orbing when Roland interrupted him. "Wait, Jack". And the Whitelighter stared at him.

"Did you see the kid? Ranya's son?", Roland asked.

"Yes... I saw a boy".

"Did you sense some evil in him?".

"No... to me he was just a boy. Why?", asked Jack in surprise.

"Nothing, you can go now". Roland took a deep breath. That child, Cole's child, will be the strongest force of good or the greatest force of evil. He was supposed to die, but Ranya saved him some years ago and the guardians protected him since then. But Roland knew that they couldn't hide him forever.

_He's powerful, but what path will he choose?_


	12. Training day

**A/N: **In this chapter are some references to season's five "Sympathy for the demon".

**Training day**

Ranya took Piper and Phoebe back home. However, the guardian had a doubt in her heart.

"Thanks, Ranya", Phoebe said with a trembling voice; she was still disturbed by the earlier events.

"Phoebe, I would like to ask you one thing", Ranya asked timidly.

"Sure", Phoebe answered simply.

"You used the mirror and saw Cole in the Land of Shadows..."

"Yes.."

"What exactly did you saw? I mean, he was there... And Despina was with him... What happened?", Ranya asked obviously embarrassed. She felt so childish, asking Phoebe this. But she knew that Cole would never tell her the truth.

"They were not too far, Ranya. Stay calm", Phoebe replied simply.

Ranya's expression seemed more relaxed. "Thank you... Tomorrow I'll be back here", she said before disappeared.

Phoebe remained tense. "It's true what you told her?", Piper asked curiously. "You told me Despina made you sick. Why?"

Phoebe felt a little sick again remembering Despina's face when she put her hands on Cole: "She was stroking his hair and kissing him. But suddenly, she created a magical chain and she wanted put that thing on him, like if he was some kind of slave. She called him _My beautiful bird._ Cole managed to remain free, but I could see in her eyes how much she's obsessed with him. The way she touched him, she looked at him... It's not his love what she wants, she wants to have him, no matter what he feels and how he feels about her", Phoebe said with disgust in her voice.

"So Cole probably risked too much to save Patricia and Coop...", Piper said, remembering that he always was willing to sacrifice himself for her sister. "Why didn't you tell this to Ranya? She wants him safe. I could see in her eyes how much she care about him. He's her husband or something like that, Phoebe. She...".

"It's Cole's choice explained all the things to her or not... ", Phoebe interrupted her sister. She felt a thread of jealousy when Piper said the word "husband". She hated it, she didn't care about Cole anymore. But the fact that someone else was with him made her feel this way. _Dammit Cole, _she thought.

"If you think this way", Piper said to her, trying to ignore the fact that Phoebe was too much disturbed about Cole's relationship with Ranya.

"Piper, I need to tell something. When I touched Cole I had a vision from the past".

"What did you see?".

"Cole and the Seer, in the Underworld, many years ago... Damn! Piper, he didn't know...", Phoebe said with teared eyes.

"What he didn't know? Phoebe, what are you talking about?"

"He was possessed by the Source. It wasn't his choice, Piper... I thought ... I thought... " Phoebe could barely finish her sentence.

"He wanted the power and couldn't handle it", Piper completed the phrase for her.

"I should have realized there was something wrong with him... I should try to help him. He was possessed, Piper. All the Source thing it wasn't his fault", she said sadly, remembering all the things of the past.

"But it doesn't matter anymore, Phoebe... It's in the past", Piper said trying to make her sister feel better.

"But he was an innocent, he was family! And I... I... didn't help him. And when he came back from the Wasteland, he was completely alone".

"We didn't know he was possessed. We _did what we thought_ was right at the time. I know it's hard learn about this now, but... Cole's fine. He finally found peace. That's a good thing", Piper said before took a deep breath.

"Maybe you're right. I can't change the past", Phoebe forced a smile.

Piper kissed her sister's forehead. "I need to go. If you need something...".

"I'll call you", Phoebe completed the sentence for her. "I'll be fine. Good night".

"Good night... And don't blame yourself".

After Piper leaved, Phoebe put her daughters to sleep. In her room, she opened the little drawer in the nightstand next to her bed and took some pills. Since her husband's and daughter's deaths, she needed sleeping pills to find some peace at night.

When Piper came home, she just wanted to see her husband and children. Leo soon realized that there was something disturbing her. "What happened, Piper?"

"Leo, I discovered one thing today and I don't know what to do...", she said in concern.

Leo faced her and asked: "What happened?".

"When we were in Adila, we saw Cole's son..."

Leo looked attentively at his wife. Something told him that it was a good story...

The next day, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Leo, PJ., Paula, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Paige's kids (Henry Jr. and the twins) went to Adila with Ranya and Lisa. "We have a lot of work here", said Lisa, when she saw how much people needed transport to Adila. They decided that it was more safe if the children went with them. And the Halliwell kids were enchanted by Adila. "You live in a beautiful place, Ranya", Leo said, while the kids looked on, with wide open eyes.

Soon Cole appeared. He was with Benjamin. The boy was too excited about his premonition. He saw a lot of children coming and he was anxious to meet them. "Dad, I can play with them?", he asked full of hope of making new friends. "If they want... Why not?", Cole replied. There were only a few children in Adila. And Cole knew that Ben always felt alone.

Chris was the first one who approached Ben. And when their hands touched, they could feel the powers of each other. "We'll be friends", Ben said with a smile. "Of course you will", Piper said proudly, approached them both. She looked at Cole and smiled.

Phoebe didn't care about that scene. She was looking at Cole with angst. It was hard meet Cole again after her premonition. Now, she was full of regret. _He_ _wasn't_ the Source of all Evil, _he was possessed _by the Source of all Evil. And she did nothing to help him, she vanquished him without considered that he would be an innocent. She failed with him, she failed like Charmed One and like his family. Maybe, it was impossible to save him at that time, but she would never know, because she even tried. But _why he didn't tell her the truth when he come back from the Westland_? He could do that, he _should _do that. She would understand the whole situation. But he keep it to himself. He was always too stubborn...

On the other hand, it was hard for Paige see Cole again, because a lot of memories flooding back to her. That evil bastard. There was a time when she tried hard to help him, when she felt sorry for him. When he was tormented by Barbas, the Demon of Fear, she gave to him a power stripping potion. But after she convinced Cole to drink it, Barbas appeared and managed to absorb Cole's powers. The whole thing was a completely disaster and Cole needed take back his powers, in order to help them.

_ "I'm ready", said Piper._

_ "Are you?", Leo asked to Cole._

_ "To take evil back? No. But I'm not doing it for me", he replied, looking at Phoebe._

Paige thought at that time that Cole sacrificed himself to help them. He took that evil powers again just to save Phoebe, because he loved her. And she thought that he deserved at least a "Thank you" for that. After all, he sacrificed a lot that day. This thought consumed her mind and she looked for him at his Penthouse to talk about what happened. She found him there with some drink in hands, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. She felt sorry for him, she almost could feel his pain. And then she learned that he was a magnet for trouble and, because of him, she almost hurt her sister's heart. But she could managed that he couldn't tear her family apart. Not again. She never would forgive herself if she permitted Cole use her moment of weakness to his advantage and broke Phoebe's heart one more time. And time proved she was right. After that damn night, Cole didn't take too long to show his true evil nature.

"Missed me, Paige? You look so contemplative...", Cole teased her.

"Shut up, Cole! I still trying to understand why we couldn't vanquish your sorry ass once and for all in that alternate reality", Paige said angrily.

"As friendly as I remember", Cole said looking at Ranya, who rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes, an old woman appeared behind them. She looked tired. She was a small woman and her eyes are white. _Great, a blind oracle_, thought Phoebe.

"You must be Phoebe Halliwell", she said softly. "I was waiting for you. My name is Sara", she introduced herself and she gave her hand to Phoebe.

"Please to meet you, Sara", Phoebe said a little shy.

"Come with me...", Sara said. Phoebe nodded and they disappeared.

"Paige, come with me. Cole, go with Piper. I think Leo could handle the children", Ranya said with a smile. Leo nodded a little nervous.

"Where are we going?", asked Paige.

"I need space to teach you how to use your ring properly, Paige".

And the two women walked to a open field. "This place is such beautiful", Paige commented. Ranya nodded. Adila was a beautiful and peaceful place.

"So you'll teach me how to use my ring...", Paige said a little anxious.

"Yes, as I told you before this ring can create a reflecting shield and _returns the attack to the enemy. _I'll attack you. Try to use the ringer's shield. You need be concentrated", Ranya said and two daggers appeared in her hands.

"Wait a minute... And if I couldn't use the shield", Paige said a little scared.

"Well, if you can't use it, then I fear that you will be really hurt", Ranya said with a smile in her face.

In a matter of seconds, Ranya practically flied into Paige and the Charmed One barely could avoid her daggers.

"Did you lost your mind?", Paige asked horrified.

"The Knights of Shadows will not wait until you learn how to use the ring, Paige. Get up and try again!", Ranya said firmly.

Paige did as Ranya said to her and got up. She tried to concentrate, but the shield didn't appeared one more time and Ranya cut her. "I'm Bleeding, Ranya! What the hell was that?", she asked angrily, covering the cut with one hand.

"I told you, the enemies will not wait you learned! Get up!", Ranya said firmly.

As Paige didn't move, Ranya said one more time:"Get up!".

The youngest Charmed one was pissed off. _What the hell this woman was thinking, hurting me like this?_ Upset, Paige forgot about the ring and decided to use her own powers.

"Daggers", she called, trying to orbing Ranya's weapon in her hand. But when she took the draggers, she felt like her skin had been burned.

"Hurt, doesn't it?", Ranya said as Paige threw the daggers on the ground.

"What happened?", Paige said, with a terrible pain in her hands.

"Lesson number one: never try steal a guardian's weapon. This could be extremely painful. And much less try it with a shadow weapon, which the enemy will use against us. To you, little angel, this could be fatal". Ranya said, taking her daggers and again ordered to Paige "Get up! Don't be so lazy!".

_Oh crap!_, Paige thought...

As Ranya left with Paige, Cole and Piper gone together. He tried explained to her how to use the bow, but Piper had other things in her mind:

"We still need to talk about Ben".

"Piper... You're here to learn how to use your bow", he said evasively.

"You need to talk to Phoebe, tell her that Ben is her lost son, Cole, before she discover the truth by herself".

"I can't ... You know I can't . Please, Piper, you need to forget this story", Cole was angry. Piper was always the most stubborn. Even more than Phoebe.

"This boy is also part of our family, Cole".

"By blood, yes. But he's _not really part _of your family Piper. Phoebe gave up on him... All of you believed that he was nothing more than a demon spawn! Neither of you even didn't try to save him and now you're trying to convince me he's part of your family?", Cole said with angst.

"But, Cole...", Piper said, a little embarrassed. She knew he was telling the truth.

"You need to understand that things became complicated", He interrupted her. "You know we can't relate to humans. You are here only because we are working together against Despina, but when this fight is over, you will never see any of us again, ever. And it will be better that way...".

"Cole, do you want to convince me that you want to stay away from Phoebe? Really? I know you still have feelings for her"

"Phoebe and I... I understand now that it wasn't meant to be. Took a long time, the loss of my sanity, plus the pain of two vanquishes, for me to finally be able to understand it. And since I found acceptance here, and that my son is here, nothing more I can do about it. I accept my fate", Cole's voice was a little shaky and nervous.

"I understand it... Very romantic of yours by the way...", she said ironically. "Does Ranya know that you think of it this way? Does she know you think about her as a fate you have to accept?"

Cole stepped back and looked at the woman in front of him as if she were a snake about to bite him. "What kind of game is that, Piper? Why are you tormenting me?".

Suddenly Piper realized she had gone too far in her comments:"I'm sorry, that's was not my intention", she said sincerely, in a quiet voice.

"My relationship with Ranya is not your business", he said angrily.

"I know that, Cole. I'm sorry.", Piper said with sincerity.

"You still need to learn how to use the bow", he said still upset with her. "Let's do it!".


	13. Mirror, Mirror of Fate

** A/N: **I need to say it again: thank you, all of you, for the reviews :)

In this chapter, there are some references to season's four "We're off to see the wizard" and season's five "The importance of being Phoebe".

**Mirror, mirror of fate**

While Piper was confronting Cole and Paige was with Ranya, Phoebe gone with Sara. "I think Ranya told you that I became old and tired. I failed and couldn't see what they planned to do with your family and I'm really sorry for that", Sara said sincerely.

"It's ok... They're safe now", Phoebe said trying to comfort her.

Sara was silent for a moment and then nodded. "It was too risk for Cole to go there... And now Despina should be very angry, because he did it. He used her desire for him against her".

"I know that...", Phoebe said looking to the ground.

"I have to admit that I was curious to meet Cole ex-wife...", Sara said with a smile.

"Why?", Phoebe asked, a little shy.

"When he arrived here, he was very attached to his past, to his old family. It took time for him to accept his new life".

"Well, he has a new family now too", Phoebe said sadly.

"Yes, and we're very happy for them. Everyone deserve a new chance. He can't change the past, but he can build a new future, a future with love, hope and goodness", Sara said softly.

"Ranya told me that it was important to me talk to you...", Phoebe said, trying to change the subject. She hated admit it, but it was hard listening about Cole being with someone else.

Sara nodded and continued: "Ranya taught you how to use the mirror to see the present. I will teach today how to see the past... And after you've learned the two things very well, I'll teach you how to see the near future. Just repeat the words after me and be focus on the person you want to see. I think it will be easy if we start with someone you know".

_To break the old shield_

_Let the past be revealed_

_Mirror, mirror of fate_

_Open a light gate_

_Go through time and space_

_And let me see Cole's face_

"Cole's face?", Phoebe asked in surprise. "No, someone else. Maybe one of my sisters", Phoebe knew that the mirror could show the time when Cole was possessed and she couldn't handle this right now, she didn't want be reminded of her failure.

"Why not? Do you fear something?", Sara asked, sensing the shake in Phoebe's voice.

"No... I fear nothing", Phoebe lied.

"So... Do this. Think on him, on his face, and chant the spell".

And Phoebe did what she told her to do. She took a deep breath and chanted the spell.

_To break the old shield_

_Let the past be revealed_

_Mirror, mirror of fate_

_Open a light gate_

_Go through time and space_

_And let me see Cole's face_

Quickly images from the past magically appeared in the mirror and Phoebe soon recognized Cole's penthouse. He was there with another man:

_"__How much longer?", he asked to the wizard._

_ "__Give me a break, will you, this is tricky stuff. It'd be a lot easier if I could do this in friendlier confines", the wizard replied._

_ "__There are no friendly confines, not anymore. This had better work or you'll be joining the rest of your kind and not in the way you hoped for", Cole was obviously impatient._

_ "__Little tip. Pressure's not the best motivating technique. If you wanna lose the Source's powers, don't rush me", he warned him._

_ "__Fine, but just so we're clear, once you get the Source's powers I never hear from you again"._

_ "__Understood. Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you so willing to do this?", he asked a little curious about the Source's attitude._

_ "I lost someone I love and I want her back. That's all you need to know", Cole replied as the wizard placed some lit candles on the floor._

_"__Love? The Source can love?", the wizard asked._

_ "J__ust keep working"._

_ "__I'm done. Now, if the spell's going to work, blood needs to spill", the wizard picked up a dagger and Cole held out his arm. Then the wizard cut Cole's arm._

_ "Now me", and the man cut his own arm and suddenly a smoke started to rise from the Grimoire, and the wizard chanted some spell in an old language._

_ The both rose into the air and they started to glow. The wizard extended his arm and started to pull the Source's essence out of Cole's body. However, in this moment, Phoebe saw her old self appeared in the room with the Seer.__ "__Save him. For your son", said the evil woman._

A tear of sorrow trickled down Phoebe's face. She did it what the Seer told. She vanquished the wizard and Cole fell on the floor. Phoebe let the mirror fall on the ground, terrified with the revelation. She always blamed Cole, she always thought she turned evil because of him. But now, it was very clear that it wasn't his fault too. She was the only one who vanquished the wizard and stole from Cole the only chance he had to get free of the Source's essence in him. He was possessed, but he fought it. And he had the strength to do it, because he loved her too much...

"I condemned him that day...", she muttered to herself, panting, exhausting.

"Phoebe, what are you talking about?", Sara asked, worried.

"I condemned him... He was an innocent... He fought alone. He was a victim of the worst case of possession and I did nothing more than make things worse! Oh my God... Oh my God!", Phoebe felt on her knees and started to breathe like a dying person.

"Calm down", Sara tried to help her.

Phoebe started to crying. "You know the truth too, don't you? You know what I done to him...".

"I don't know what you saw... But if the mirror helped you to see the truth that's a good thing...".

"Why now? After so long...".

"Maybe because truth cannot be hidden forever... The question you need to ask yourself is: what you'll do now...", Sara said with a sadly voice.

"I don't know if there's something I can do to fix this".

"You'll need find a way...Come on, let's go, honey. Everything is gonna be ok", Sara extend her hand to Phoebe, touched by her pain. Phoebe took a deep breath and took Sara's hand. The old woman helped her to recover herself.

After a few minutes, Sara asked to her: "Are you ready to meet them?". Phoebe nodded, knowing that she'll see Cole. And Sara took Phoebe to her sisters. They are with Ranya, Cole, the kids and a few other guardians.

"Don't you come too?", Phoebe asked as Sara started to leave.

"No, honey... I'm tired... Go and don't be afraid. Truth is a good thing. Soon Ranya will take all of you back home", Sara said.

"Wait... Please", Phoebe asked. "Did you saw something when you touched me?".

"I did, but you know very well that future is always in motion... Just do the right thing in present, honey. Your actions will define your future, not my premonition. It's all I can tell you", Sara said before disappeared.

Phoebe looked at her daughters and for one moment all her pain was gone. P.J. and Paula didn't smile this way since the deaths of Coop and Patricia. And it brought a lot of peace to her heart.

Paige was uncomfortable. She felt humiliated by Ranya's training. She also noted with curiosity the interaction between Chris and Ben. "they like each other almost immediately", Piper commented with satisfaction.

"It's true... But you don't care? I mean he's Cole's son after all... What kind of powers does he have? What kind of evil that little one is capable to do?", Paige asked, looking at the kids in concern.

"Ben is just a kid, Paige... He's not evil", Piper mused sadly.

_Would Cole be right?_

_Is it really true that Ben would be safer away from them?_

"Piper, are you ok?", Paige realized that her sister was locked in her own thought.

"I'm fine, Paige... I just... Don't talk like that about him. He's just a kid", Piper said, upset with her sister's comments.

Paige looked at her in confusion, as Phoebe approached them with Paula in her lap. She also saw the interaction between Ben and Chris and let PJ play with them too. "I have to recognize Ben is very friendly. And he develops fast. He appears to be the same age as Wyatt, but it's impossible. How old is he? I think he's a four year old", said Phoebe, doing the math.

Piper didn't know what to say... _He doesn't seem to have the same age as Wyatt_, _Phoebe. They are the same age... Ben is your son..._,she thought. But she remembered that she promised Cole that she'll keep the secret. Moreover, she didn't know how her sister would react to the truth. As Cole said, Ben was the most important and he seemed to be very happy with Ranya and Cole. She would never forgive herself if the child had problems because of that.

Piper's thoughts were interrupted by the scene that presented itself before her. Her husband acting like one of those crazed fans, running from side to side, behind the guardians which he only knew by reputation.

"Oh, Leo...", she muttered, embarrassed..

Paige rolled her eyes and looked for her kids. Phoebe smiled faintly to see her sister try to put some sense into Leo. That's when her gaze turned to Cole, who was with Ranya, watching the children play. And she was filled with an unspeakable jealousy when she saw Ranya whisper something in his ear.

_I don't care about this._

_ It's only because the things I see..._ _It's not because I still have feelings for him._

_ I can't feel nothing for him... It wasn't meant to be._

"Piper!", she called her sister, scared about her own thoughts.

Phoebe felt she needed to leave that place as soon as possible. She couldn't feel what she was feeling. It was a mixing of feelings. Jealousy, pain, sorrow, guilt, and love... She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As Piper was busy with Leo, she turned to Paige, but her eyes met Cole's blue ones instead. He was with Ben and Chris now and looked attentively to her.

This time she couldn't look away from him. Driven by the urge, Phoebe walked toward him. After all she saw in the mirror, she had that feeling that Cole belonged to her, that he was hers no matter what. She felt like he had been stolen from her and now her heart begged to take him back.

The feeling was too strong that Phoebe couldn't see anything or anyone around her. Only Cole. Only the man she treated so badly, the man she judged and condemned so fast and without any mercy. Not one, but twice, if she counts that alternate reality.

_ "You just don't get it, Cole, do you? I thought you were dead and I felt nothing. No pain, no love, nothing. I'm free. And when we do vanquish you, and we will, I'll never look back", she said to him, wanting hurt him. He went insane and cruel. He was evil again and she wanted out of her life. _

Strange thing was that fate and magic forced her to look back. And now she could see her own mistakes and her own responsibilities. She knew, she could even feel that there was still some feeling in Cole's eyes and that his heart still belonged to her. She was selfish thinking like this, she knew it, but he belonged to her and it would never change. Maybe that's why, when she felt Piper's hand on her arm, she saw nothing more than someone trying to steal Cole from her again. And she couldn't permit that again. Not this time, not now when she knew the truth. In her daydream, she tried to get rid of the hand that held her.

"Phoebe, what are you doing? People are looking at us...", Piper said dumbfounded.

That's when she finally came out of the trance in which she found herself. Cole looked at her with concern. He walked calmly toward her and now they were facing each other in silence.

Suddenly Ben, who walked toward her too, broke the silence and took Phoebe's hand: "What do you have? Are you sad?", asked the boy.

Phoebe had no vision, from the past or the future. But she felt something when the boy's hand touched hers. She felt like she was discovering a piece of herself lost a long time ago. "No, sweet. I'm fine", she replied tenderly.

The boy smiled and returned to play with Chris.

Piper looked curiously at the scene. And she stared to Cole now. Him and Phoebe took a step toward each other, approaching even more.

"Okay, that's enough, you two", Piper stood in the middle of them.

"Come on, Phoebe" Piper took her sister by the arm. "Phoebe , what was that?".

"It was nothing... I think we'd better get out of here. I want to go home", Phoebe almost begged to her sister.

"It's ok, sweet. I'll talk to Ranya", Piper replied.

"Stay with her, Piper. I can talk to Ranya", Cole said and walked away from them. Piper noted he was disturbed too.

She saw him took a breath before touch Ranya's shoulder. He said something in her ear and she nodded.

After a few minutes, Ranya and Lisa took everybody back Phoebe's home.

It was night in San Francisco and the kids are very tired. "I need to go home. Junior and the twins need rest and me too. We'll talk tomorrow", Paige said and hugged her brother-in-law, her sisters, nephews and nieces.

"You and the girls will be okay? Maybe you should call Billie or I can stay here", Piper asked, after Paige gone. She was worried about Phoebe. She seemed very disturbed in Adila.

"Billie has her own life now and you... You don't need stay here. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine".

"Phoebe, I will always be worried...", Piper wrapped her sister in a loving embrace. "If you need something...", she whispered in her ear.

"I'll call you", Phoebe finished the sentence for her.

When Leo, Piper and the children left and after ensuring that P. J. and Paula were sleeping, Phoebe opened a bottle of wine and locked herself in her room. Hesitantly, she took the Mirror of Fate in her hands. She needed to see how Cole was, not in the crowd, but in the privacy and safety of her room, away from judging eyes.

_Mirror, Mirror of Fate_

_Open a light gate_

_Go through time and space_

_And let me see Cole's face_

Slowly, images of Cole magically appeared in the mirror. He lay, eyes still open, as someone trapped in their own thoughts. And one more time she felt a thread of jealous ran through her body when Ranya approached him and hugged him.

_"Hi", she said._

_ "Hi", Cole looked at her intensely._

_ "Why are you looking at me like that?", she raised an eyebrow._

_ "Thank you", he replied simply and explained: "I never said thank you for all the things you did for me. Although I've lived in so many places before, I've never really known home, until I meet you. Thank you for trust me, for saved me from limbo. Thank you for see my soul and make me believe that I can do the right thing, good things. You make me believe I don't need turn evil anymore... We started as friends, but later... We became more than that. And here we are. I'm yours, Ranya, for always and forever"._

_ Ranya smiled shyly, wrapped him in her arms and kissed him passionately. When she unbuttoned the first button of Cole's shirt, Phoebe immediately turned away from the mirror._

She poured herself a glass of wine. What she was doing was wrong, there was no doubt in her heart about it. She broke the spell and put the mirror on her bed. She wanted to forget what she had done and especially what she had seen. After so many years, even though she tried to deny it, that feeling was still there. Cole's death made her, somewhat comfortable, his death was a guarantee that she would never be betrayed by her own heart after all.

Maybe that was why the truth hit her so hard. Cole was an innocent and because she judged him by his evil past in the underworld, she lost him. And now that woman have him. "_I'm yours, Ranya"_, the sentence echoed in her head, hurting her deeply.

This night, she couldn't sleep.


	14. The lost love

**A/N: **In this chapter there are some references to season's five "Siren song", "Sam, I Am", and season's six "Crimes and witch-demeanors". For now Phoebe will start to reflect on the past and it will be hard for her. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**The lost love**

Two days had passed since the Charmed Ones were in Adila.

Everything seemed quiet.

Too quiet.

In her kingdom, Despina was planning a new attack. A feeling of anger grew inside her heart after being tricked by Cole. Her desire for him had subject her to that humiliation and she couldn't forget it. How could she have been so easily fooled by that man? How could she have been so easily manipulated by him like that? She never should have listening to him. She knew him, he was always trying to escape from her. She should know that he was faking the whole time.

Her mind was devising a way to get more power. And she smiled satisfied, when she remembered of something, an old story. She remembered everything very well. The owner of a greatest power who was trapped in the river between the earth and the Underworld. He was Erebus, the darkness, the king of shadows. He was too powerful to be defeated, and because of that good and evil joined forces to imprison him. And since then he was trapped in the river called Styx. Maybe, just maybe, it was possible for her to steal his powers.

And she would be indestructible. She decided that she needed to try it. It was too risky, even for her. But what Cole done to her made her think. She didn't want to remain weak, locked in her land. She wanted power, power to make everyone do exactly what she wanted, especially him. And this time he wouldn't escape from her. Never more.

But first she needed a distraction. She couldn't take the risk that the guardians and the stupid witches would disrupt her plans. She called the Knights of Shadows and ordered a major attack. "I want you to attack the witch's son. The only one who could summon that souls", she said to Kaliel.

He smiled slightly. "When?".

"Once you are ready".

"The guardians as always will try to disrupt things, including that one who managed to escape from here, humiliating my queen...", he said with a malicious smile on his face.

"Be careful with your words, Kaliel. You're my best warrior, but I won't accept this kind of behavior from you. I am your queen and you will respect me", Despina warned him.

"I'm sorry, my queen. But I don't know what you saw in that guardian... He's dangerous and unreliable", he said more serious now.

Despina thought for a few seconds before gave one more order: "Use your shadow weapon against him, if possible. Let him hurt, but not a mortal wound".

"I thought the orders were never to hurt him", Kaliel said with a smile.

"I changed my mind... But to be clear that it is only to hurt him, he should not be killed under any circumstances. Once wounded, he'll become an easy prey", Despina explained herself.

"And we finally be able to capture him", Kaliel concluded.

"Exactly. I still want him for me. And I'll have him sooner or later. Keep trying".

"As your wish, my queen", Kaliel replied obediently and then summoned two Knights of Shadows to fulfill the mission.

In San Francisco, Phoebe was tired. She couldn't sleep well these days. Memories from the past haunted her, making a strong feeling of guilt rule her body. All the things she said came back to her and it was hard to deal with all the feelings inside her:

_ "Cole, evil is inside of you, it's who you are. And no amount of good deeds will ever change that", she said to Cole, when he tried to tell her that he wanted to be good._

What the hell she was thinking when she said all that to him? What kind of witch wanted try to convince someone to be hopelessly evil? She really said to him that he couldn't be nothing more than a evil spawn. How could she be so cold with him after all they gone through together? She never stopped to think about what kind of effects these words could have on him. He could be a strong warrior, a great fighter, but his human soul was fragile like glass... and she forgot that.

And before long, he fell into the abyss, he didn't want to live anymore. He wanted be killed so he could find peace. But even when she saw how much disturbed he was, she show no mercy.

_"__Well, it's the only way out for me. And you want it too, so...", he confessed that he wanted to die and her response was cruel:_

_ "Yeah, but on our terms, not yours. We won't help you commit suicide", she said coldly. She wanted to make herself clear that she still wanted his death. But he needed to know that she wanted a vanquish. His death shouldn't be his choice, but something in her own terms._

Now, Phoebe wondered what would be different if she showed a little of compassion for that lost soul in front of her, in place of indifference to his pain. Once she said to him that _she loved him and nothing could change that_. But what she done to him wasn't something you do to someone you love, it's something you do to someone you owned. She never could accept that until the truth appeared. She always denied it, like in her trial some years ago, when Barbas confronted her:

_ "Ah, but you were there, Phoebe. It was your cold rejection of his love that drove him to that reckless despair. So I say that you were responsible", Barbas said with vehemence._

Now, she reflected about his words in another perspective. She didn't believe that it was her rejection that drove Cole mad. She had the right to not be with him. But she couldn't deny anymore that she had no right to treated him the way she did, insisting on evil was inside him, and nothing could change that. She made him believe that he couldn't be good, even if he did the right thing. She used the power she knew her words had on him to make he believe that he belonged to evil.

The truth was that she treated him like some sort of object which can be thrown after use. She treated him like an ordinary demon without a human soul, ignoring all the things he did to help her and her sisters. She was too focus in her own feelings, in her own fear from turn evil, that she forgot that he had a human soul too. That was the worst thing she's done to him. That was one of the worst things someone can do to a human being.

She looked at herself in a mirror and noted that she had dark circles in her eyes. She was completely exhausted. She asked herself why, why now after so many years the truth showed itself to her. Now it was too late... Now it wasn't the right time. She found and lost Coop and Cole found that woman... _He said to Ranya that he was hers... How could he said something like this to another person? You're not "hers", Cole. And I'll prove that to you! You can lie to her or to yourself, but not to me. Your heart is mine, for always and forever._

_ No_, she interrupted her own thoughts. Even if she was a widow, with every right to rebuild her life, she knew that she couldn't take Cole back, like nothing had happened. He had a son with Ranya, that little and friendly boy. He started a family with her and she thought that she had no right to destroy it.

When Piper met her, she wasn't too good either. The oldest Halliwell sister was still trapped on her dilemma about Ben. She wanted tell the truth to her sister. But she promised to keep the secret.

"Phoebe, what happened? You look so... tired", Piper asked as she let Melinda playing with her cousins . She noticed her sister had dark circles in her eyes and became very worried.

"Nothing...", Phoebe avoid her sister's eyes.

"It's about Cole, isn't? Phoebe...", Piper hugged her tenderly. "Please, talk to me", she said, noticing that her sister's hands were trembling.

Phoebe took a deep breath and confessed what she done: "I did a stupid thing. I used the Mirror of Fate to see Cole, what he was doing", Phoebe said blushing.

Piper's first desire was to ask her sister what the hell was wrong with her to do something stupid like this. However, she only asked: "And why you did that?".

"I thought I never would see him again... I thought he was dead... And now he was in my life again... He helped us, he's not evil...".

"It's okay, sweetie. It's normal be confused...".

"But I was wrong. I shouldn't invade his privacy like that...", she said with a shaky voice.

"What you just saw?", Piper raised an eyebrow, afraid with the answer.

"He was in bed... and... Ranya appeared, she hugged him and they started to...", Phoebe started to explain what she saw in the mirror.

"Eww, eww, eww", Piper interrupted her. "Phoebe, say to me you were not watching them... Eww", she was disgusted about her sister's behavior.

"No, no, no... They started to _talk_... When that bi... Ranya put her hands on his clothes... Well, I undid the spell. I saw nothing. I swear", Phoebe tried to defend herself. How could Piper think that about her?

"I hope so... Phoebe, you shouldn't use the mirror for this!", Piper sighed in relief.

"I know that... But I needed to see him... When I was with Sara, she taught me how to use the mirror to see the past. And I saw Cole's past".

"And did you see anything?", Piper raised an eyebrow, thinking on Ben.

"Cole fought against the Source's essence inside him, Piper. He overcame the Source's influence and tried to transfer his powers to the wizard. And I just killed him, I vanquished the wizard. I condemned Cole that day...", Phoebe finished the sentence with a groan.

"Phoebe, are you blaming yourself about this? Honey, this wasn't your fault. You were tricked by the Seer...".

"Don't you understand? I killed the wizard, gave my hand to Cole and we gone down to the Underworld together. I know that I've been fooled by the seer... I know that Cole wasn't an angel too. But I realized something... I also messed up. And I've never assumed my mistakes. Influenced or not, I chose to go down to the Underworld. Cole never asked for it, it was something I wanted to do. It wasn't his choice to become the Source, but it was my choice to become his evil queen. I didn't help him... I plunged Cole in the darkness".

"Phoebe, it doesn't matter anymore... In the end, all ended well. You found love with Coop and you had these beautiful girls, your daughters. And Cole... In the end, he also found peace".

"Not only peace; he found love with Ranya too...", Phoebe said sadly.

"Yes, Phoebe... He found love too. He moved on... It's a good thing for him. He's happy now", Piper said to her. She noticed that Phoebe's voice always change when she talk about Cole being with Ranya.

"I don't no... Is it really a good thing? I sacrificed my love for him, and I did that for nothing more than a lie! I gave up on him because even with all my power of premonition I was too blind to see what was just in front of me. I hid my love for him inside, so no one could judge me, so I could stay cold every time his name was pronounced in front of me. I did that because I was the only one who brought a demon home, because I made evil being part of our family. I forced myself to be cold about him, I forced myself to move on. And I could accepted that, I could accept that it wasn't meant to be if he was really evil, if he really was guilty of want the Source's powers. I live very well and happy until now, until the truth blow up in my face!", Phoebe said with fire in her eyes.

"No! Don't even think about it! Phoebe...Listen to me. I know that it's hard for you learn about this whole Source thing, especially now when you're alone, because you lost your husband in that stupid away. But you and Cole, it wasn't meant to be. He was an innocent, but remember things he done after came back from the Westland. In the end, he turned evil again. He's dangerous... Even now. Ranya told us. As a guardian he can't relate with us. It's forbidden. Don't forget it! And I can't even imagine what Ranya can do with you if she suspects that you used the mirror to spy on him", Piper warned her.

"I'm not afraid of her", Phoebe said defiantly; for sure she won't stay away from Cole because of that woman.

"But you should be, Phoebe. You should be... You're not a teenager anymore for crying out loud!", Piper couldn't believe that her sister was talking about Cole with such passion. _Some things never change, he still is your weakness_, she thought.

"Don't worry... I will not do something crazy...".

"I hope so... You need to promise me that you won't use the mirror to see Cole again", Piper was worried. If Phoebe looked so defeated now, she couldn't even imagine what could happen if she found out the truth about Ben.

"I promise...", Phoebe looked away.

Piper approached and hugged her tenderly. And suddenly, Phoebe had a premonition:

_Leo was with Wyatt and Chris when Kaliel and other two warriors appeared. _

"Phoebe?", Piper asked anxiously, anticipating something bad .

"Knights of Shadows... They'll go after Leo and the boys...", Phoebe replied.

Piper felt her entire body freeze. She wouldn't let that happen. No one would hurt her husband and sons, she would protect them.

"I'll not allow that! They will not put their evil fingers in my family! We'll leave the girls with Paige and run up there... We need to call Ranya. Now!", Piper said firmly.

And Phoebe did it, she used the crystals to call Ranya. This time, she appeared with Cole and Lisa. Phoebe put aside her own issues and explained to them what she saw in her premonition. Quickly, it was decided that Piper and Phoebe would go with the guardians, while Paige and Henry took care of the children.

And they transported themselves where Leo was camping with the boys. Piper ran relieved toward her husband and children, when she saw that they were safe.

But soon Phoebe noticed the shadows forming in the sky. The Knights of Shadows was coming. Ranya, Cole and Lisa were visibly tense, looking at the scene around them. Before either of them could take away the Halliwell family from there, Kaliel and two other warriors materialized in front of them.

"Hum... Two guardians, two witches, a mortal fool, two little boys and look at who appeared here? Cole... This fight will be interesting", Kaliel smiled.

"Chris, Wyatt , orbed your dad out of here!", ordered Piper.

"Orbed dad out of here, Chris. I'll stay", Wyatt whispered to his brother. He remembered that man. He was the only one who kidnapped Coop and Patricia.

"But, Wy...".

"Do it, Chris... That man will hurt dad if you don't do what I told you", Wyatt warned him.

And Chris orbed with Leo. "Wyatt!", Piper yelled at him. "Go!".

"No, Mon. It was him. He took Uncle Coop and Patricia!", the boy was almost crying. Anger rule his body and he created a weapon to himself. "Wyatt, no!", Phoebe screamed and ran to him.

Kaliel smiled. That boy was incredible powerful. The two other knights ran to Ranya and Lisa and started a fight with them. Ranya made her daggers appeared and Lisa, her spear.

And Kaliel attacked Cole who summoned his sword. They started to fighting.

"Aunt Phoebe, I want vanquish him", Wyatt said, watching the fight between Kaliel and Cole.

"Please, Wyatt... Let this fight with the guardians. Orb home, please", Piper asked to him.

"And you?", Wyatt asked.

"I'll go soon, sweetie... Please, for me", Piper said tenderly. And she saw relieved Wyatt orb out of there.

After Wyatt fade out, Piper felt confident enough to try help the guardians in their battle. "I'll try to help them. I'll summoning my bow", Piper used a simple spell to call her bow and it magically appeared in her hands. She ran towards Ranya and Lisa. They were in a hard battle with the other two warriors. Piper noticed that they appeared and disappeared too fast, trying to surprise each other.

Phoebe didn't pay attention to them. She only had eyes for Cole, who was fighting with Kaliel. "I don't know what my queen saw in you, but her desire is have you... And you'll come with me today!", Kaliel menaced him and with this words he filed himself against Cole, who managed to fade out and reappeared behind his opponent. Unfortunately Kaliel was too fast too and avoided Cole's attack.

Phoebe was watching the scene with teary eyes, she wanted to help Cole. But she knew she couldn't. On the other hand, Piper had a hard moment with her bow. She tried to use it, but she failed. And she was almost hit by one warrior. But by chance, Ranya could help her.

For a moment, Phoebe forgot Cole and looked at her sister in concern, "Piper!". She walked toward her, ignoring all the danger around. With a smile one of the warriors got rid of Lisa, and targeted Phoebe with his dark spear.

Everything happened too fast and no one there could understand how Cole could be so fast. He put himself between Phoebe and the weapon, and felt on the ground.

"Cole...", Phoebe said in a whispered, her eyes became wide, watching he felt on her feet. Kaliel tried to be fast enough to catch Cole and take him away, but Phoebe clung to him in a way that she didn't allow Cole be touched.

"You put your hands on him and I swear I'll kill you, you evil bastard!", Phoebe spoke with such vehemence, with such fire in her eyes that made Kaliel shivered.

Phoebe's reaction distracted Kaliel and Piper was fast enough to target him with an arrow, wounded him in the arm. The knight looked at his arm without believe that witch could hurt him like that: "My beautiful and dangerous witch... I won't forget that...", Kaliel said to her, his eyes widened in pain, before he left with his cronies.

"Jack, Jack!", Phoebe trying to call the new Withelighter, her hands shaking a little.

"Thank you... Don't wanna be taken... never prisoner", Cole said in a weak voice.

"Stop talking...", Phoebe said to him.

"Cole...", Ranya approached trying to help him and looked with horror at the wound in Cole's shoulder.

"You can't touch this, Ranya...", Lisa take her by the arm.

"Shadow weapons are full of poison, no guardian can touch them. One of you needs to take the spearhead out of him. Only after that we can take care of his injury," explained Jack, when he orbed there. "One of you needs to help him, because I can't touch a shadow weapon either".

"I do it", Phoebe said to them and whispered in Cole's ears: "Trust me...". Then she withdrew the spearhead from Cole's shoulder, gently, but firmly. He groaned in pain, while Jack approached him to heal his wound.

"You scared me", Ranya said tenderly, when she saw the wound disappeared.

"Sorry", he said, standing up.

"You saved my life. Thank you", Phoebe said softly. She walked toward him and hugged him tightly. It was a long time since she was too close to him like that and for a few seconds, she wished had the power of teleportation so she could take him out of there with her.

But Cole didn't return the hug, he just accept her arms around him. And suddenly he pulled away from her, gently, but firmly, letting in Phoebe a feeling of emptiness in her arms. "Cole...", she muttered as she felt he slipped through her fingers one more time.

"I'm glad you're fine", he said coldly. He remembered that he couldn't trust her. He knew that now she was grateful, but anytime she could have a change of heart and throw on his face that evil is inside him, that he can't be good. And she knew exactly how to use the words to break his soul. And he couldn't accept this anymore. He finally moved on and he won't look back.

Phoebe felt broken hearted, when she saw he took his place by Ranya's side and took her hand in his. She needed take a step back because the only thing she wanted to do was free his hand of that woman.

"We need to go back home now, because Cole needs rest. We'll talk to you later... Thank you, you two... for saved his life", said Ranya to them and fade out with Cole and Lisa.


	15. Truth and consequences

**A/N: **Ranya even suspects that Phoebe's spying on Cole. And she certainly will not be happy when she find out the truth...

**Truth and consequences**

"Good morning, sleepyhead...", Phoebe whispered to the mirror. Cole was lay on his bed, eyes closed, breathing undisturbed. Phoebe watched him sleep peacefully, until Ben woke him up:

_ "Dad!", the boy appeared in the room, wearing a Harry Potter costume. __He even had a wand on his hand._

_ "Ben, where did you get these clothes?", Cole asked, still feeling groggy. _

_ "Not Ben! My name is Harry Potter! Aunt Lisa gave it to me...", the boy replied._

_ "Okay, Harry Potter. And where's your mother?"._

_"My Mon went to another realm to help a lost soul", the boy said, waving his wand._

_ "Okay...". Cole said, sitting on the bed. _

_ "Dad, you promised me that you would bring the third book... I finished 'Harry Potter and chamber of secrets' a month ago", Ben was clearly impatient._

_ "I'm sorry, Ben... I didn't have time to catch the book"._

_ "Chris told me that he watched all the movies. I want to watch all Harry Potter movies too!", Ben said._

_ "Ben, do you know what a "movie" is?", Cole asked him._

_ "Chris explained to me. It's almost magical", the boy said with a twinkle in his eyes._

_ "To watch a movie we'll have to go to the human realm... And we can't do this... We can't live Adila for this. It's forbidden", Cole tried explained to him._

_ "But, dad, you go there sometimes...", Ben tried to argue._

_ "Only to help people. I'm sorry, buddy... But you can't go there", Cole said sadly._

_"Dad, please..."._

_ "Look... You can't go there. It's not safe for you. But I promise to get all the books for you". _

_ "You promise?"._

_ "Yes, I promise", said Cole hugging him tightly._

Phoebe undid the spell. As always, she was tired when she used the mirror. She couldn't keep her promise to Piper and continued to use the mirror to see Cole. He was the last thing she saw before sleep and the first when she woke up. He risked his life for her and because of that Ranya was angry with him. She could see the fight they had, because of it. She also saw Cole with Ben. And for one moment she wished that they would be hers.

When she met Piper, she tried keep the secret of her, but, as always, her sister could see through her eyes like a open book.

"Phoebe, what happened?", Piper asked as she let Chris, Wyatt and Melinda playing with their cousins.

"Nothing...", Phoebe felt embarrassed. She knew that she broke the promise made to Piper. And she felt guilty about it.

"Do you know you can tell me anything, don't you? No matter what, I'll be there for you", Piper hugged her sister and noticed that her hands were shaking a little.

"Phoebe, I'm worried about you... What happened to you? You're still thinking about this Cole's story, don't you? He's fine. He's safe now. Jack healed him...", Piper noticed that her sister was too much disturbed by this whole story.

"He saved me... Piper, he put himself between a shadow weapon and me. He did it, because he still loves me. After all these years, after everything we've been through he still cares about me", Phoebe said softly.

"Phoebe...".

"Even Ranya noticed that... She was angry with him. They had a little fight because of that...", Phoebe said with a smile. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed the fight between them.

"How did you know that? Phoebe, tell me you don't use that damn mirror again!", Piper asked upset.

"I can't stop think of him, Piper. Not after what happened... So it's true, I saw him in the mirror again... Innumerous times by the way", Phoebe confessed.

"What? You really did it? Did you spy on him again? Phoebe, you promised me!", Piper was angry. With all the problems they're going through her sister was using that magic mirror to see Cole.

"I'm sorry...".

"I'm sorry? Phoebe, I'm worried about you... You're completely obsessed with him", Piper said sadly.

"I'm not obsessed!", Phoebe was offended.

"Yes, you are! And this must end! Do you have any idea how disturbing this is?", Piper couldn't believe her sister was doing something like this.

"I only want to see him, Piper... It's not so bad... You know... This morning I saw him with his son... For a moment it was like they're mine, my husband, my son. And they really could be. Cole was my husband one day and, if the Seer didn't poisoned me with that tonic, we could have our baby. I think my baby would be just like Ben".

"Phoebe...", Piper muttered.

"I know that baby was pure evil. And he's gone for good... I know the Seer tricked Cole and me and we lost our child to evil. But I should be more strong... I should be able to protect my family", Phoebe said sadly.

Piper turned away. She couldn't look into her sister's eyes knowing the truth about Ben. This secret was consuming her. "Piper?", Phoebe noticed that something was wrong with her.

"Phoebe , it wasn't your fault...", Piper said softly.

"If I had been more strong, If I had been noticed that Cole was possessed by the Source... Who knows, maybe the baby...", Phoebe stopped talking, she was too confused these days.

Piper took a deep breath. She couldn't keep the secret about Ben anymore. She decided that it was time to tell her sister the truth.

"Phoebe, I... I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you'll stay calm and controlled".

"Piper, what are you talking about?", Phoebe asked curiously.

"Just promise me".

"I promise...".

"Do you remember when you touched Ranya that day and had a vision of the past?".

"Yes, I remember", Phoebe replied a little confused.

"Ranya was watching us all, while the Seer was planning to steal the baby from you. And she had a very special reason to be there", Piper was still looking for a better way to tell her the truth.

"And what she was doing there?", Phoebe asked more and more curiously.

"She saved the baby that day. She kept the baby inside her and saved him. He survived and Ranya raised him all these years", Piper finally said that and felt a sense of relief.

"Ben...", Phobe muttered, her eyes full of bewilderment.

Piper said softly: "Yes, Phoebe... Ben is actually that baby... He is...".

"My son...", Phoebe completed the sentence for her sister, a single tear came down from her eyes. She could barely understand her own feelings. Happiness, sadness, angst, love, angry... "My... son... That baby survived...". Ben was her son. That little Cole's miniature was their son. He was the baby she thought she had lost to evil. He was alive. He was a friendly boy and certainly not evil.

"And he's a good boy... He's not evil", Piper said with a smile.

"How? How did you know the truth?", Phoebe still was shocked with the news.

"When I saw the boy, I knew he wasn't old enough to be Cole's and Ranya's, he was old enough to be that baby we thought we lost forever. You had already told me of your premonition, then I put two and two. Ranya was there when it happened. So I confronted Cole and he told me the truth" .

"And why you keep it to yourself?", Phoebe couldn't believe that her sister keep this secret from her.

"Cole asked me...", Piper replied sadly.

"Cole... Why?", Phoebe asked in disappointment, realizing that Cole kept this secret to himself.

"He's afraid that Ben could be exposed to the Underworld if he contact us", Piper tried to explain.

"I would never put my child's life at risk!", Phoebe said in angst.

Piper lowered her head.

"There's more, right? Piper... Spill it!", Phoebe asked, a little irritated.

And Piper looked at her with sad eyes before saying: "Cole is afraid that you could judge Ben... That you don't believe...".

"That Ben can be good...", Phoebe completed the sentence for her sister.

Phoebe walked to her liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Phoebe, I've noticed that you've been drinking too much ... This is not good', Piper said to her in concern.

"I just found out that I have a son who lives on a different plane, Piper . I need to clear my head, wondering what to do now", Phoebe sipped the drink.

"And alcohol won't help you with this", Piper said softly, taking the glass from her.

"I'm only a stranger for him. He calls Ranya mother, Piper... But I'm his mother!", Phoebe said looking at the floor.

"You know it's not that simple...", Piper said softly. She really felt sorry for her sister, but she knew too that Ranya was a good mother for Ben. They couldn't deny that.

"It's not? Ranya took Ben from me... And some time later she finished her job. She went to that sweet void and took Cole for her too!", Phoebe said angrily.

"Phoebe, what are you talking about?", Piper was afraid about what her sister was about to talk.

"She stole them from me, Piper. They're mine, not hers!", Phoebe said with tears in her eyes. She was angry with Ranya. Deeply inside she knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't control herself.

Piper was horrified. "Phoebe, she stole nothing from you, she saved them! Ranya is not the bad guy here, she helped Cole and Ben. She believed they deserved a chance! How can you say something like that?".

"She saved Ben, but disappeared with him. She would give him to me... I'm his mother! How could she have stayed with him, knowing that I was tricked by the Seer, knowing that she tried to steal my baby from me? She kept the baby with her, but she was not satisfied with my son, she stole my husband too. She freed Cole, but certainly it wasn't for free! She knew how much grateful he would be for it and now she had him for her. She had him in her arms", Phoebe said with an angry tone.

Piper was astonished. She didn't believe in what Phoebe was saying. "Are you crazy? You have no right to be angry with her because of that! Cole wasn't your husband anymore at all. Phoebe, you vanquished him... Twice! He was suffering in that nasty limbo and she saved him from there! She cares about him, she's good for him! I doubt she saved him to take advantage of his loneliness. And you know very well that you gave up on the baby! For crying out loud, a few minutes ago you said yourself that the baby was pure evil!", Piper was angry with her sister. She was tired of Phoebe always being so immature.

"I did these things because I didn't know the truth! And she took advantage of that! I need to talk to Cole. I want my son!", Phoebe seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Phoebe, you promised me to stay calm. You know you can't just take Ben from her. Don't make me regret tell you the truth". Piper was wondering now why she didn't hear Cole and just shut her mouth about it. The truth was too much for her sister to bear.

"But he is my son, Piper ... I don't believe Cole could look at me and not tell me the truth. He...".

"He was trying to protect his son... It's completely understandable", Piper said softly. In some way she could understand Cole now.

"What? You agree that I'm a threat to Ben? Piper, I thought you were at my side!", Phoebe was dumbfounded.

"And I'm, but the situation is complicated. Adila is a safe place for him... Not to mention that for eight years he was raised by Ranya. And he's happy, Phoebe, you could see that for yourself. I was angry with Cole when I learned the truth too, but he's right... We can't approach Ben like nothing happened", Piper said sadly.

"I can't and I won't give up my son, Piper. Not again", Phoebe said with a determined tone.

"I'm not saying you need to give up... We will find a solution, but you need calm down. You can't blame Ranya for this. It wasn't fair with her...", Piper tried to argue with her.

"Do you know what isn't fair, Piper? This whole story. I want to talk to Cole... Now!".


	16. Truth and consequences, part two

**Truth and consequences, part two**

"Phoebe...", Piper muttered to her sister.

"I want Cole here, Piper!", Phoebe said, determined to summon him.

"Phoebe, you are too nervous. It's not a good thing have a talk right now. You need to calm down first", Piper warned her. She knew her sister very well and was concerned about her behavior.

"I need to talk to him, Piper... I won't wait anymore".

Piper rolled her eyes. She gave up, her sister was too stubborn to listen. "All right, but let me call Leo first. It will be better if the kids aren't home".

Phoebe nodded and Piper called her husband. When Leo took the kids with him, the two sisters started to think about a way to bring Cole there: "And how do we summon him? We know how to call Ranya, but Cole... I have no idea", Piper raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe then took a piece of paper and began writing a spell. The words she wrote were not her own. She borrowed them from another spell that she could never forget:

_Magic forces_

_Black and white_

_Reaching out through_

_Space and light_

_Be he far or be he near_

_Bring us the guardian_

_Cole Turner here_

Suddenly, a white smoke filled the air and Cole appeared in the room. Looking around in surprise, he saw Phoebe and Piper standing in front of him.

"Cole... ", Phoebe muttered, with a shyly smile on her face.

"Phoebe?! You summon me... How? Why?", he seemed a little confused and suspicious.

"I need to talk to you", Phoebe said softly.

"Phoebe, I shouldn't be here...", he told her almost whispering.

"Oh, yes, Cole, you should be", she quietly said to him.

"I can't talk to you... Ranya can sense me... and...", He insisted.

"I don't care if she can sense you", she interrupted him. "We need to talk, Cole. You have a lot to explain to me. And I want nothing more than the truth", she said firmly this time.

Cole looked at Piper and everything became clear. Phoebe knew the truth about Benjamin.

"Phoebe...", he said, looking at the floor.

"Ben is my son! That boy is mine!", she said to him with teary eyes.

A deep silence took over that room. Cole wanted to say something, but somehow the words escaped from him, forcing him to shut up.

"Ben is my son, and for him, I'm just a stranger. If this group of Knights of Shadows didn't come, I would never find out the truth about him. And you... You got the nerve to look at me and not tell me the truth", Phoebe's voice was full of emotion. She felt betrayed by the man in front of her.

"You speak as if it was my fault...". He was angry. _After all_ that they've _been through, how could she say that to him? _

"You hid my son from me, Cole. You should have come to me!", she shouted.

"I should have come to you? Do you think coming here, looking for you was a choice? Do you lost your mind?", Cole asked completely dumbfounded.

"I deserved the truth... But you keep this secret... That woman is not Ben's mother. I am!", she told him nervously.

"_That woman_ saved Ben! She is his mother! She was the only one who believed he deserved a chance. She saved him... and me. And I never would betray her coming after you", Cole said with fire in his eyes.

Phoebe felt her blood boil in anger and jealousy. She hated the way Cole talked about that woman. She could feel in his voice how much he respected her, how much he was devoted to her. "Oh, I forgot that she _saved _you. The only one who offered you freedom from that nasty limbo. And certainly you are faithful to her", she said in disgust.

"Of course I'm faithful to her! Do you have any idea what is being stuck in the Cosmic Void without anything or anyone? Do you have any idea what I felt when Ranya came for help me? I hated her for it, Phoebe. I hated her because she brought me hope when I had agreed to spend eternity there", Cole spoke with pain in his eyes.

"Ah... But you changed your mind... She had the power to free you and you took the opportunity! She saved you, but certainly it wasn't for free. And I'm sure that you knew very well how to pay for your freedom", Phoebe said with a nasty smile.

"What are you insinuating?", Cole asked angrily.

"Phoebe, don't!", Piper, who just watch the whole scene, decided to intervene, before her sister said something she would deeply regret.

"Stay out of this, Piper!", Cole looked angrily at her. "What are you insinuating, Phoebe?", he asked again.

"You understand me, Cole. You needed to pay for your freedom, didn't you? You needed to pay for it faking love. You sold yourself to her!", Phoebe's words were full of anger, resentment and pain.

"You're sick!", Cole said in disgust. "You have no right to talk to me this way". He heard Phoebe say cruel things to him in the past, but he wasn't prepared to something like this.

In this moment, when she saw the sadness in his eyes, Phoebe deeply regret her words. She was angry with Cole, because she could feel how much that woman was important to him. And one more time she used the words to break him down. She could see in his eyes how much she hurt him. Again.

"Cole, I'm sorry.. I... shouldn't say that to you... I'm sorry", She tried to approach him, but he stepped back:

"That's not your business, not anymore! But I can tell you, I don't need fake anything when I'm with her. She is the most lovely person I have ever met. And as for Ben... Once I thought nothing could be stronger than my love for you, but everything changed when I found out that Ben was alive. My son is the most important thing in the world for me and I will protect him. It's not safe to Ben here. No one in the Underworld knows about him. Despina have no idea about his existence... All this evil can't touch him. Ben deserves peace! He's a good kid, he's not an evil spawn. In Adila, he's accepted, he doesn't need to prove himself all the time. There's no vanquish potions, or power strip potions. No one cares about his heritage. He's loved. And I won't allow anyone to hurt my child, Phoebe . No one, even you!", he said firmly.

"How dare you? I would never hurt him!", Phoebe pushed him away, when she had another vision from the past:

_Paige was with Cole in his Penthouse. Her sister was very angry and she started to chant a spell:_

**The memories of tonight**

** You'll lose without fight**

** You only brought sadness**

** And this will drive your soul to... **

_Paige stopped for a few seconds, clearly looking for a word to finish the spell. In angst, she finally dropped a word and finished the sentence:_

**... madness.**

_And with the last word, Cole's eyes became widened and he feel on the floor. Paige looked at him with cold eyes, before left the penthouse. _

"Phoebe...", Piper ran to support her sister, who was visibly dejected.

But Phoebe couldn't give your sister an answered. _What the hell Paige was doing in Cole's penthouse and what kind of spell was that? Obviously Paige casted a spell to make Cole forget something, but what?_

"Cole...", Phoebe let her sister arms, and stepped close to him.

"I need to go...", Cole looked at her coldly. But when he started to fade out, Phoebe became desperate. He was clearly upset with her and he had every reason to be. But she couldn't accept that. He needed to know how she felt about him. Without thinking twice, Phoebe throw herself against Cole, stopping him for leaving. They fell on the floor and she grabbed him by his wrists.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?", he stared at her, studying her face intently.

"This", she replied, kissing him passionately.

On the corner of the room, almost without believing in that scene, Piper rolled her eyes and sat down on a chair... _Dammit, Phoebe, Why can't you control yourself?_, she muttered to herself.

In this moment, Cole felt his heart beat hard and fast. He tried to resist but he lost the battle for his own feelings and finally accepted the kiss.

"What the hell was that?", he asked in confusion, when she finally let him free.

"Something for you remember when you go back to Ranya. You're not hers, Cole. Never was and never will be... You're mine!", Phoebe replied with a smile in her face.

Cole stood up and looked at her dumbfounded. "You... You can't do this... You have no right...", His eyes became widened with shock and confusion.

He stepped back and without saying a word he faded out.

"Phoebe... ", Piper approached her sister. "Are you sure about this? You let him very confused...".

"I know... But now I need to understand why", Phoebe replied in concern.

"Why? What are talking about?", Piper raised an eyebrow.

"I need to understand why Paige casted a spell to erase Cole's memory. I need to know what she was so desperate to him forget... Because I think that spell drove Cole mad".


End file.
